


All your fault

by rubiuslut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Top Harry, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiuslut/pseuds/rubiuslut
Summary: Cuando Louis Tomlinson era apenas un adolescente ingenuo creía que en un futuro no muy lejano llegaría a casarse con algún hombre bondadoso, amoroso y con una magnánima personalidad. Que se complementarían en todos los sentidos y formarían una gran familia, pues concebir era uno de sus máximos deseos en la vida.Observaba a sus tías y a su madre cuidando de sus hermanas recién nacidas y pensaba lo asombroso que sería sostener a su propio bebé por primera vez. Sentía una fascinación hacia el milagro de la vida.En un punto de su vida tuvo la convicción que lo lograría sin lugar a dudas, pero cuando todo se desmoronó frente a sus índigos orbes se dio cuenta de que si seguía dentro de la misma jaula junto al indómito ser que protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas, jamás alcanzaría a cumplir su cometido.Las amenazas y amagos de lo que sería un golpe fuerte en su quebrantable espíritu comenzaban a hacer efecto en él. Y cuando tiene la certeza de que huir de aquel lúgubre paraje es su salvación, las garras del demonio que le acechan lo vuelven a atrapar; es como un ciclo al cual ya se ha acostumbrado.Se reprende todo el tiempo por permitir que el abuso se hiciera una costumbre en su vida.





	1. 000

"¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?" Louis murmura con un atisbo de melancolía. La tarde es cálida y el sofá es acogedor. Harry está en sofá individual, con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en su rostro mientras revisaba su celular.

"Por supuesto, Louis. Lo recuerdo bien" Harry responde en un tono que denotaba aburrimiento. Su sonrisa se esfuma al ser distraído por la voz de su pareja, con quien vive y lleva cuatro años de relación.

La verdad no lo recordaba. Probablemente porque tenía una pésima memoria o porque era un completo idiota.

El ojiazul sonríe tímido y se coloca de pie para llegar hasta el regazo de Harry. Este último bufa y toma el cuerpo de Louis entre sus brazos de mala gana. «¿Cuál es el afán de adherirse a mí todo el tiempo? Estamos bajo el mismo techo todos los días, ¿no le es suficiente?», piensa.

Louis no es capaz de notar la molestia que está causando en su compañero. Para él, ambos son una pareja que podría rozar lo perfecto, completamente enamorada y feliz. Para Harry, Louis era un meloso sin remedio y la mayoría de las veces un dolor de cabeza, pero no podía quejarse del todo porque él era realmente atento y amable siempre, no importaba cuántas veces lo jodiera.

Le quería mucho, sólo que jamás sería capaz de demostrarlo con detalles y acciones afectuosas. No le agradaba del todo hacerlo.

Cuando cumplieron un año juntos, Louis le escribió cartas; todas decoradas con cosas que tenían en común: como la música de los años 90, la cocina, el océano y cosas en relación a lo náutico. Le preparó una cena bonita y deliciosa, y también le regaló un anillo. Harry, en cambio, recordó el aniversario por un recordatorio de sus redes sociales y unas horas antes de salir compró un ramo de rosas y pasó por una joyería para comprar un collar.

Louis usaba el accesorio todos los días desde entonces. Harry mantenía el suyo guardado en una caja.

En sus citas salían tomados de la mano. Louis tomaba fotos de sus manos entrelazadas, fotos con su cámara frontal mientras besaba la mejilla del ojiverde, fotos de sus inseparables vans a un costado de las botas chelsea de Harry. Lo encontraba adorable y conservaba las fotos en un gran álbum físico en casa. Harry lo aceptaba al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo lo encontró ridículo, así que lo hacía de mala gana.

Louis creía que su relación iba para algo más, pero Harry se estaba aburriendo.


	2. 001

Louis se siente agotado físicamente. Es de madrugada, y Harry está ebrio. 

Escucha la puerta principal abrirse con lentitud y observa la robusta figura adentrarse a la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido y fallando olímpicamente. Ata su delgada bata de dormir y se coloca de pie rápidamente para encender una lámpara.

Harry se gira sobre sus talones y cierra la puerta en un movimiento ágil y sigiloso. Se da cuenta de que Louis le está mirando con desaprobación, pero no siente ni una pizca de culpa; en realidad no siente nada. Está mareado, y no sabe lo que hace.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Harry camina hasta Louis y extiende sus brazos con la intención de rodearlo por la cintura. "H-hola, bonito, ¿q-qué haces despierto?" Hipa. Louis se limita a alejarse y negar repetidamente con la cabeza, incrédulo.

"¿Qué hago despierto? ¿En serio es lo que vas a decir? Harry, ¿ya viste la hora? ¡Son las 4 a.m. y llegas apestando terriblemente a alcohol!" 

El aludido surca las cejas y eleva sus hombros un par de centímetros, como si le estuviera restando relevancia al asunto. "Al m-menos he lleg-gado bien a casa" y sonríe de nuevo como si lo que pasaba no fuera realmente importante.

Louis gira los ojos y camina hasta las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Escucha los torpes pasos de Harry detrás de él y suspira pesadamente pues tendrá que prepararle una ducha. De ninguna manera aceptaría que fuese a dormir en ese estado. El ojiverde hace reproches pero finalmente termina despojándose de sus prendas de vestir hasta terminar sentado en la tibia agua de la tina. Hace un puchero y arquea su espalda cuando ve a Louis hincado al lado de él, con un rastro de preocupación en su rostro, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto.

El más bajo se encarga de asearlo; de colocarle su champú favorito y deslizar el jabón neutro por su trémulo cuerpo. Harry aún no está completamente consciente de lo que pasa, pero una pequeña parte de él sabe que la ha jodido de nuevo, y sin embargo Louis, a pesar de estar molesto, cuidaba de él. 

No sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo cuando en realidad no lo merecía.

Cuando terminó de limpiarlo, le tendió una toalla cálida y le ayudó a salir de la tina. Harry se sintió avergonzado, sintió la culpa caer sobre sus hombros. 

"Traeré tu pijama, seca tu cuerpo mientras lo busco" Louis murmura al mismo tiempo que sale del cuarto de baño. Le toma un par de segundos reaccionar, pero en un instante se encuentra deslizando la pieza de tela por su húmedo cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar cuando el aire de la ventana se coló en el pequeño cuarto, pero para su suerte, su novio no tardó en regresar.

Dejó las prendas de vestir sobre el lavabo y salió de nuevo para darle privacidad. A estas alturas, Harry se sentía un poco mejor. Sabía que por la mañana tendría una jaqueca horrible, pero era lo que ganaba por ser un patán y comportarse como un adolescente atolondrado. 

Una vez vestido, ingresa a la habitación que se encontraba al final del oscuro pasillo. En las paredes colgaban fotografías que Louis había tomado y un par de pinturas que su amigo Zayn les había regalado al darle la noticia de que se irían a vivir juntos. Al abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que hay un vaso con agua y una pastilla al lado sobre el mueble de madera que yace a un costado de la cama. Louis estaba acostado, dándole la espalda, y una lámpara está encendida.

Con timidez se acerca al borde de la cama y se recuesta al lado del cuerpo delgado del castaño. No se inmuta, sigue dándole la espalda, aunque sabe que sigue despierto.

"Louis" murmura, pero sabe que no le va a responder. "De verdad lo siento"

El silencio reina dentro de las cuatro paredes. 

Harry desliza su brazo izquierdo por la diminuta cintura de Louis con lentitud, esperando que este se aleje pero ni siquiera se inmuta.

''Sólo... No lo hagas de nuevo'' responde después de unos segundos. Harry se siente más relajado.

''Bien. Lo prometo''

Pero Harry nunca es capaz de mantener sus promesas.


	3. 002

"Has subido mucho de peso en estas semanas" Harry señala. Louis está en la cocina, enfocado en preparar una linda cena mientras escucha palabras que le hieren saliendo de la boca de la persona que ama.

Se siente un poco dolido.

De cualquier manera no lo habría de negar. Ha notado como sus jeans se ajustan de manera sofocante en sus muslos, cómo a veces tiene que hacer un esfuerzo más para cerrar el botón de la cinturilla y cómo ha tenido las inevitables ganas de comer más.

"No es tu jodido asunto" y al momento de decirlo se arrepiente. Escucha los fuertes pasos de Harry sobre el suelo. Camina hacia él con rapidez y ahora siente su sangre helar.

Louis sabe que Harry tiene problemas para manejar su ira. La mayoría de las veces se desquitaba haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y cargados de odio hacia su persona. Otras veces se había encargado de empujarlo o hacerle tropezar, pero siempre se retractaba de sus acciones así que se detenía y no le hablaba por el resto del día.

Las manos de Harry sujetan las muñecas de Louis con fuerza y lo hace retroceder hasta que su espalda choca con la fría pared, provocando un ruido seco y potente. La respiración de Louis se acelera y trata de zafarse de su agarre, fallando en el intento claramente, pues la fuerza de Harry no se compararía jamás con la de él.

Siente la pesada y cálida respiración de Harry en su cuello y solo le queda esperar algún golpe. Cierra sus ojos y para de forcejear pues lo hace en vano. Las manos del ojiverde siguen presionando con brutalidad y ahora su piel arde. No tiene escapatoria.

Harry sólo observa en pequeño cuerpo de Louis temblar ante su tacto. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si esperara algo que había pensado hacer. Había pasado por su mente liberar la tensión y estrés acumulado con un golpe pero no lo hizo.

Se aleja a los pocos segundos. Louis cae sobre sus rodillas y oculta su rostro entre ellas, junto con sus brazos. Iba a protegerse porque no conocía los límites de Harry, y a pesar de eso, se quedaba ahí con él.

Bajo un mismo techo. Dentro de las cuatro paredes. Donde desconocía lo que su pareja era capaz de hacer. 

Harry murmura un par de insultos más antes de salir de la cocina y subir a la habitación. Cierra la puerta con un portazo y es ahí cuando Louis comienza a llorar desconsolado. ¿Por qué el tenía que lidiar con una pareja abusiva incluso cuando lo único que hace es amarle y perdonarle sin importar absolutamente nada?


	4. 003

Louis y Harry están sobre el mullido sofá, acurrucados, viendo una película navideña en netflix. Harry está deslizando los dedos de su mano por el castaño y suave cabello de su pareja con lentitud, como si estuviera disfrutando del contacto. 

Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que Harry acorraló a Louis contra la pared y le hirió un poco físicamente; pero a pesar de eso, el ojiazul le ha terminado por perdonar, de nuevo, y recibió una linda cena en un restaurante lujoso. 

El rizado se ha comportado tan lindo en estas semanas que Louis se siente ligeramente sorprendido por su actitud. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarle a preparar la cena, a llevarlo al cine, a dormir acurrucados, y ha permitido el ''exceso'' de afecto y contacto físico al que está acostumbrado durante catorce días sin siquiera hacer ninguna queja. Louis llegó a un punto donde siente que con cualquier error que cometa hará enojarlo y perder los estribos de nuevo; como una bomba, una bomba de tiempo que no tardará en explotar.

Han permanecido en silencio durante más de una hora, pero ahora Louis comienza a sentirse terrible. Siente su estómago dar vueltas y el calor en su cuerpo se vuelve sofocante, así que se coloca de pie con rapidez, alertando a Harry con sus acciones, y corre hacia el baño. Harry frunce el ceño y camina detrás del pequeño cuerpo de su pareja, deteniéndose cuando escucha las arcadas de Louis resonando en el cuarto. 

Muerde su labio inferior con fuerza y suspira con cansancio antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño. Louis está arrodillado y temblando por completo. Éste, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente se coloca de pie para bajar la tapa y limpiarse con un pedazo de papel higiénico. 

"¿Te encuentras bien?" el ojiverde pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Louis solo le mira incrédulo y tira de la cadena. 

"Lo estoy ahora" responde simple. 

Harry se limita a asentir y salir para regresar a la comodidad de su sofá, no sin antes entregarle a Louis un vaso con agua. Cepilla sus dientes para deshacerse de ese nauseabundo sabor en su boca. Louis necesita una larga siesta al lado del castaño, pero está completamente seguro que negará su sugerencia al instante. Decide no decir nada y subir a su habitación. 

El silencio sepulcral le envuelve por completo. Su cuarto está decorado con un color sepia con bordes y esquinas en un tono blanco. Se siente frío y solitario. En las paredes cuelgan fotos de ellos sonriendo, fotos que le recuerdan al Harry detallista y amoroso de años atrás. Era una lástima que ahora ese Harry solo viviera en sus recuerdos.

Louis suspira con cansancio y se acerca a un pequeño cajón de su armario. Se coloca sobre sus rodillas con delicadeza y levanta las camisas coloridas que están dentro, buscando así un objeto de plástico que ha estado escondiendo desde hace unos días.

No puede evitar sentirse afligido y temeroso al observar de nuevo una prueba de embarazo positiva.


	5. 004

Miedo.

Es la palabra que puede describir a la perfección el sentir de Louis. Es tan intenso que Harry puede palparlo en el aire a su alrededor; sin embargo, hace caso omiso a las señales evidentes que su pareja denota en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ambos están sentados en un par de incómodas y frías sillas en su comedor. Un par de velas encendidas y una botella de vino están colocadas sobre la mesa de madera, el cual tiene un par de raspones a los bordes. Louis realmente trata de olvidar cómo se ocasionaron aquellos daños al mueble.

Necesita hablar, pero no puede. Algo se lo impide. Siente un nudo en su garganta y en ocasiones tiene dificultad para ingerir sus alimentos. Harry hace hasta lo imposible por ignorar los movimientos torpes de Louis al servir más comida en su plato, el cómo vierte agua en una de sus copas mientras tiembla ligeramente y el cómo se mueve con incomodidad sobre su asiento, así que decide apabullar cuando accidentalmente Louis tira su tenedor al suelo.

“¿Qué te sucede, Louis?” Murmura sereno, respira con profundidad y mira a su pareja. Louis recoge el utensilio y se recarga sobre el respaldo de su silla. Hay un silencio sepulcral en ese momento. “Te hice una pregunta. Responde.”

Louis ha pasado las últimas dos semanas tratando de convencerse de que las pruebas de embarazo mostraban un resultado erróneo. Quería creer que en realidad no esperaba un bebé, porque pensaba que lo tendría en algún momento de su vida donde se sintiera seguro y preparado, no cuando sabía que su relación pendía de un hilo.

Los ojos color jade de Harry están brillantes y con un ligero matiz de tonalidad roja en su esclerótica. Desborda su desdén en cada parpadeo. El ojiazul está demasiado acongojado para siquiera abrir su boca. Mientras observa la fastuosa piel de Harry, piensa en lo que podría hacer al farfullar sobre su embarazo, podría, tal vez, arrojar la mesa destartalada para finalmente hacerla pedazos sobre el suelo, o podría arrojarlo a él contra la madera, como lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones.

“¿Es tan difícil responder a una simple pregunta? Sabes cómo detesto que me ignores.” Harry habla sin magnanimidad. Su tono de voz altera a Louis en todos los malos sentidos posibles. Está condenado al infierno; él mismo se ha condenado al jodido infierno y se ha atado al mismísimo diablo.

Está sorprendido que a estas alturas su pareja no ha hecho uso de su soez y bascoso vocabulario. Está sorprendido de que no ha hecho puños sus ásperas manos y golpeado algo. Tal vez estaba juntando fuerzas para asestarle con vehemencia después.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, ¿Harry cambiaría por su familia? ¿Detendría cada golpe y cada insulto sólo para que su vástago creciera en un ambiente salubre? Sus preguntas vagan por su mente, pero en un instante se pierden al escuchar huesos crujir. Harry está envolviendo sus dedos sobre una copa de vidrio, la cual se rompe en un instante ante la opulenta fuerza ejercida sobre ésta.

Ha perdido toda la paciencia que tiene.

Louis sabe que si al menos tiene un poco de amor a su propia aciaga vida, debe hablar. Sus manos tiemblan y una onda de intenso calor se instala en su pecho. “N-no es nada, Harry. Así déjalo”

“¿No es nada, dices? ¿Por qué estás actuando como si ocultaras algo?”

“No es nada, Harry.” Repite. “Nada importante.”

Eso le bastó para que dejara de insistir. Se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de vacío en su vida; a la sensación amarga que últimamente Harry dejaba cuando hablaba con él. Era tan soso e insípido. ¿Por qué dejó que llegara a ese punto? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la toxicidad a la que se estaba exponiendo?

Cuando Harry termina de consumir sus alimentos, se coloca de pie y deja su plato en el fregadero. Louis aún sigue frente a su porción de carne lardosa y fría, pero no se inmuta para continuar comiendo.

“¿No tienes hambre, realmente te sientes bien?” Harry se acerca a Louis, inclinándose levemente, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas. “Te daré una última oportunidad. No mientas, no te conviene hacerlo.”

“No tengo hambre.” Murmura sin alzar su vista. Hace un ahínco por no levantarse porque sabe que las consecuencias serían severas. “Y tampoco me siento bien.”

“¿Vas a hablar o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?”

“Hablaré.” Se rinde. Harry constriñe contra la voluntad de Louis. El ojiverde se coloca de pie para observarlo desde arriba mientras desliza los ápices de sus dedos contra sus cabellos ondulados. “Desde hace semanas no me he sentido del todo bien.”

Siente la intensa mirada de su compañero sobre él, lo que lo incita a continuar. “N-no sabía lo que me pasaba hasta que consulté con un médico mientras estabas trabajando.”

“Espera.” Lo detiene. “¿Por qué no me has dicho esto antes? ¿Estás hablando de semanas, Louis.”

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Louis se estremece. “No quería molestarte.” Su respuesta parece satisfacer la pregunta, puesto que Harry no hace ningún comentario. Se ovaciona a sí mismo por su astucia, aunque después de todo no mentía. “Harry, solamente quiero que sepas que no estás siendo obligado a nada.”

Harry le mira con el entrecejo fruncido. Louis se coloca de pie para buscar un objeto en uno de los cajones polvorientos de la sala. Coge el plástico blanco para después entregarlo a las manos de su novio.

Es un manojo de nervios y la expresión explícita en el rostro del castaño no lo hace sentir mejor. Harry podría actuar como un energúmeno al estar enfadado, y por eso mismo se sentía temeroso de su reacción. Trata de descifrarlo pero su semblante es inescrutable.

“No es mío.” Opta por decir. Louis esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

“¿Perdón?” Se siente ofendido por sus palabras. Estaba desconociendo a su propia sangre. Harry despega su vista de la prueba para observar al trémulo y pequeño cuerpo frente a él.

“No es mío.” Repite con convicción. “Viniendo de ti, puedo asegurarte que la cosa que estás esperando no es mía.” Harry tira el test al suelo para pisarlo con fuerza. Louis sólo lo observa incrédulo. “Ahora mismo tengo una junta importante, pero cuando regrese a casa, lamentarás haber nacido.”


	6. 005

Por supuesto que está huyendo de aquel infierno.

Se había condenado, pero también tiene la oportunidad de huir. Nunca es demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Las amenazas y amagos de lo que sería un golpe fuerte en su quebrantable espíritu comenzaban a hacer efecto en él. 

Está guardando sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta violeta, reuniendo la poca fuerza sobrante en su cuerpo y sus agallas para salir. Necesita mucho más que fuerza física, necesita astucia para poder mantenerse bajo control y no caer de nuevo por las apodícticas palabras vacías de Harry, para no sentirse debilitado al dejar atrás lo que ha amado por mucho tiempo.

Se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera que esto no le dolería, estaría soltando una enorme falacia si dijera que no extrañaría tener a Harry a su lado, abrazándolo ocasionalmente y consintiendo sus caprichos. Pero también estaría engañándose. Le dolería mucho más permitir que la persona en la que su pareja se convirtió le colocara un dedo encima a su bebé.

Cuando termina de hacer sus maletas, se dirige al cuarto de baño para observar su cuerpo con minuciosidad, trazando con los ápices de sus gélidos dedos las laceraciones provocadas durante los últimos cuatro años. Hay cardenales de distintas tonalidades en los brazos y muslos, pequeños cortes en sus labios y una cicatriz sobresaliente en su hombro. 

Se reprende mentalmente por haber permitido que el abuso se hiciera una costumbre en su vida.

Alza su camisa favorita, dejando a la vista su piel ligeramente bronceada, con unas cuantas magulladuras en su costado y raspones cuyas cicatrices parecían no desvanecerse jamás. No importaba el hecho de que se estaba alejando de Harry; de cualquier manera, él estaría presente en cada marca sobre su cuerpo.

Y ni hablar del creciente bulto pequeño formado en su vientre. 

No sabe cómo logrará salir adelante. Está solo. Su familia lo echó de casa tras culparlo sobre la muerte de su hermana menor; fue una calumnia en su totalidad y probablemente en ese accidente encontraron la forma de deshacerse de él lo antes posible. Había perdido todo rastro de sus amigos hace un par de meses y estaba bastante desesperado como para pensar con coherencia o rebuscar sobre sus paraderos entre sus montones de notas y mensajes de texto que probablemente ya ha eliminado.

No tiene idea de dónde terminará.

Comienza a replantearse sobre su decisión, pero el tiempo sigue corriendo. Cada segundo que deja pasar es un segundo más cerca a su muerte segura y rápida. Y sabiendo aquello, ¿por qué titubea al bajar las escaleras? Observa por la ventana de cristal y se da cuenta que comienza a anochecer. Con un poco de su buena suerte, tal vez Harry podría retrasarse en el tráfico o tal vez podría olvidar la escena que armó por la tarde y volvería a él con su misma y característica indiferencia.

Su equipaje está en su temblorosa mano izquierda. El sol comienza a esconderse para dar paso a la oscura y fría noche. Se asegura de no haber dejado nada en la sala ni en la habitación compartida con Harry y camina con abatimiento hasta la salida de lo que solía ser su hogar. El reloj que cuelga al lado de la puerta marca las seis con cuarenta y dos minutos. Es la hora de partir.

Toma el picaporte con su mano derecha, y el aire abandona sus pulmones por muchas razones. Podría colocar en primer lugar que el viento le eriza la piel; sus pequeños vellos se alzan y su cuerpo tiembla. En segundo lugar un gran relámpago ilumina el cielo que comienza a teñirse de un obscuro azul, probablemente lloverá con fuerza. Y en último lugar, aunque si lo ordenaba con prioridad éste debería colocarse en la cima, es Harry.

No sabe porqué ha llegado tan pronto. Tal vez ha decido no ir a su relevante junta de trabajo, arrepintiéndose de no haber golpeado con fuerza a Louis antes de una estresante noche en su oficina. Tal vez sólo quería acabar con las insignificantes existencias de su pareja y el bastardo que se desarrollaba dentro de él en cuanto antes porque le exacerbaba saber que ambos se encontraban dentro de casa, disfrutando de los frutos de su empleo y esfuerzo.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, ambientados únicamente por el ruido del fuerte viento agitando las ramas de los árboles, haciendo temblar las inestables ventanas.

“¿Es así como me recibes en casa? ¿Tratando de escapar?” Harry farfulla con voz grave. Resuena en la cabeza de Louis, y de antemano sabe que esas preguntas serán la nueva apertura de sus pesadillas.

“N-no, Harry.” Se atreve a responder y niega con la cabeza para mostrar más seguridad en su premisa, la cuál es una falsedad pues sus pertenencias en el suelo lo delatan. El hombre fornido camina dentro de la casa, haciendo a Louis retroceder con torpeza. De alguna manera logra caminar a espaldas sin caer.

Harry cierra la puerta con fuerza, provocando un ruido fuerte que hace a Louis sentirse como un rehén. Ha perdido otra oportunidad.

La mano del energúmeno hombre aterriza con fuerza sobre la mejilla de Louis, dejando al instante una marca rojiza, con un dolor intenso y punzante. Su respiración se agita.

Tiene que luchar por su salvación. Por sí mismo y por su familia. Finalmente estaba decidido a enfrentar su más grande temor; a su pareja, al protagonista de sus malos sueños, al monstruo que le ha hecho la vida miserable.

El golpe ha abierto una herida reciente en su labio, por lo que éste comienza a soltar un hilo de sangre. A Louis no le interesa mancharse, sólo quiere salir de ahí.

La intensa furia de Harry se refleja en los golpes contra Louis. Sus puños fuertes caen sin cesar por sus debilitados brazos y su bronceada piel; y él hace hasta lo imposible por proteger su vientre, cuando se siente muy debilitado cae al suelo rápidamente, colocando sus manos en las baldosas para amortiguar. Su cuerpo se hace un pequeño ovillo y comienza a arder.

Está llorando y tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Harry, quien se ha colocado sobre sus rodillas para seguir golpeando a aquel hombre indefenso. Sus lloriqueos son lo suficientemente audibles para que el hombre comprenda que la está pasando mal, que necesita que todo se detenga, pero sigue sin funcionar, pues hace caso omiso a sus súplicas.

Louis deja de forcejear porque ahora solo le queda algo de fuerza para protegerse. Sus rodillas están contra su pecho y las lágrimas combinadas con sangre están cayendo por su rostro, el cuál ha de quedar desfigurado por la fuerza de los impactos.

Harry se cansa después de unos segundos. Piensa que ya no es tan divertido como lo era cuando Louis se defendía.

Se coloca de pie, agotado, dando una patada a la espalda de su víctima y escupiéndole sin vergüenza. Sólo se pueden escuchar los sollozos y la respiración agitada de aquel joven que solía ser alegre y lleno de vigor. El dolor es terrible, le quema por dentro y le llena de sed de venganza.

“¿Eso te hizo aprender tu lección, Louis?” Cuestiona. Louis se limita a temblar y llorar. Quiere que el dolor que siente pare por completo; prefiere morir a seguir sufriendo de aquella manera.

Todo su cuerpo está con rastros de sangre, sus brazos, su rostro, los moretones abundan en su abdomen y espalda. Sus pantalones de mezclilla están rasgados y de un momento a otro siente humedad entre sus muslos. Una cantidad abundante de sangre comienza a brotar y Louis quiere alzarse para golpear a Harry, porque él lo ve sufrir y no hace nada al respecto, está de pie con algunos rasguños en su cara y manchas de sangre que no le pertenecen.

Harry ha golpeado tan fuerte a Louis que no solo le ha hecho sangrar y sentir dolor físico, sino también que le ha hecho perder a su bebé.


	7. 006

Hay un silencio sepulcral. En el aire se percibe un aroma a canela y lo que sería una obscura habitación debido a la noche está levemente iluminada por un par de velas que yacen en la mesa. Ocasionalmente los relámpagos iluminan aún más fuerte dentro de las cuatro paredes, lo cual lo ambienta en una situación aún más terrorífica.

Louis está su cama, boca arriba, con un dolor que no le permite mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo. Se siente débil y ha despertado recién después de perder la consciencia hace un par de horas. Las sábanas que solían ser anaranjadas ahora tienen múltiples manchas de su sangre. Su piel se siente algo pegajosa debido a la sangre que está en proceso de secarse.

La única ventana de esa habitación está cerrada con un candado que no había visto antes, y puede escuchar a alguien caminando justo detrás de él. Escucha la voz de Harry con fuerza, haciendo eco en su cabeza; aparentemente está realizando una llamada telefónica. No quiere colocarse de pie; y aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

Ahora está implorando a las deidades para que a Harry no se le ocurriera hacer algo descabellado como cuando lo atacó sobre el frío suelo de su casa. Anhela poder salir de ahí de una vez por todas; esta vez sin detenerse por pensar demasiado su situación, esta vez sin apiadarse de nadie mas que de sí mismo. 

Entrecierra sus ojos cuando Harry cuelga, dejando su celular bloqueado sobre una de las repisas de su armario. El fornido hombre está sin camiseta, y gracias a la poca luz puede notar un par de rasguños sobre su pecho. El miedo no deja de ser percibido a su alrededor.

El ruido de los pasos del hombre se hacen más fuertes conforme se acerca al borde de la cama, justo frente a su rostro. Alza su mano izquierda para tomar la mandíbula de Louis, justo donde tiene una pequeña herida abierta, y acariciar con su dedo pulgar, provocando que éste gimiera por lo bajo ante el dolor. Harry sonríe de lado y dirige su mano a su cabello para acariciarlo.

"Finalmente has despertado, amor." Masculla. Louis cierra sus ojos con fuerza e intenta moverse, pero está atado. Hay cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Sus pesadillas se están volviendo realidad. "Y lo haces justo a tiempo, en realidad. Tengo algo preparado para ti."

Louis lo mira fijo, con ira, pero el vocativo parece no notarlo. Toma sus palabras como el presagio de otra desgracia en su vida. Intenta de nuevo deshacerse de las ataduras en sus doloridas muñecas, esta vez con más fuerza, pero únicamente logrando sentirse aún más desesperado y provocando más heridas nimias sobre su piel. 

"Lo que sucedió abajo no fue más que un simple castigo" Murmura, aún acariciando el cabello de Louis. "Pero lo más justo, a mi parecer, es simplemente quedar a mano, ¿no lo crees?" 

No responde, por lo que Harry continúa con su discurso barato. "¿No dirás nada? ¿Te han comido la lengua o simplemente te golpee tan fuerte que no puedes hablar?"

Se siente acongojado. Harry lo corroe con lentitud; lo angustia, lo destruye con la esencia de sus soeces palabras. El contacto de su mano contra su piel ya no se siente igual, ya no es capaz de percibir su afecto mediante sus gestos. Todo se redujo a los desaforados y opulentos golpes, a los gritos e intentos de defensa personal. 

La bomba de tiempo ha explotado, pero Louis no fue lo suficientemente rápido para huir lejos.

El sonido del timbre resuena en todos los rincones de la casa. La sonrisa trazada sobre el rostro de Harry se ensancha apenas unos centímetros, pero desde el punto de vista de Louis, fue una sonrisa amplia y aciaga, llena de malicia y el indicio de su misma perdición. El castaño sale de la habitación para atender a su espontánea visita; ahora cada fibra de su cuerpo tiembla. 

No puede deshacer los nudos de las sogas y tampoco puede abrir la ventana. Si quisiera salir por la puerta, tendría que escapar de las garras de su verdugo, una tarea que parecía complicada considerando que estaba casi inmóvil ahora. 

Escucha los pasos de Harry y alguien más por las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente. La luz del cuarto se enciende cuando menos lo espera, lo que le obliga a cerrar sus ojos al sentir la molestia y picor en su iris. Parpadea con lentitud un par de veces más antes de encontrar a Harry, con la misma sonrisa cínica, justo al lado de una mujer alta y de cabellos obscuros que reconoció como su vecina.

La mujer está sonriendo también, soltando pequeñas carcajadas que cubre con la palma de su mano. Es delgada y su piel perlada, también puede notar que tiene una perforación en su labio. La mano de Harry está en la cintura de la morena quien viste prendas holgadas sobre su esbelta figura. Parece una modelo.

Ahí es cuando a la memoria de Louis llegan todos los despectivos comentarios sobre su físico. Recuerda las veces en que Harry soltaba de su lardosa boca cientos de insultos a su persona solo por tener muslos gruesos y un par de de lonjitas que se notaban cuando usaba sus preciados jeans. Aquella mujer que Harry está sosteniendo es todo lo contrario a él, y tal vez por eso el ojiverde la prefiere a ella.

Harry se acerca a Louis para acomodarlo sobre la cama, no importándole en absoluto en lastimarlo de nuevo. Louis se queja sonoramente cuando aquel hombre lo toma por su cintura para sentarlo en la esquina de su colchón. Las almohadas están en el suelo, por lo que su espalda se recarga en la fría y dura pared.

Hay un silencio incómodo de nuevo, así que Harry se anima a hablar. “Supongo que no hay mucho que decir al respecto, y tal vez tengas miles de pensamientos que sólo te hacen sentir más confundido de lo que ya estás, amor, pero esto es a lo que me refiero con quedar a mano contigo.”

Louis frunce su entrecejo y parpadea con lentitud. Todo parece andar a cámara lenta, siente que en cualquier momento dejará de respirar. El mundo se desmorona frente a sus índigos ojos cuando Harry acerca a la morena con sus grandes manos, tomándola por su cintura y uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y trata de convencerse de que todo aquello es simplemente una de sus constantes pesadillas. Quiere creer que su pareja no lo ha golpeado hasta provocarle un aborto y que tampoco estaba engañándolo justo frente a él.

Pero para su infortunio, era la cruda y cruel realidad a la que se está enfrentando. Un golpe sobre sus delicadas piernas lo hace reaccionar. Abre los ojos, asustado, solo para ver a Harry con un cinturón de cuero en su mano.

“No te conviene cerrar tus ojos para esto, te lo vas a perder todo y tal vez no querrás que vuelva a hacer de nuevo, ¿o sí?”

Quiere vomitar, quiere soltarse y golpearlo tanto hasta dejarlo más destrozado de lo que lo ha dejado a él. Harry continúa con su vil acto, gimiendo sobre los carnosos labios de la chica, amasando su trasero con sus grandes manos. El corazón de Louis se rompe cada vez más.

Cierra sus ojos constantemente y llora en silencio. Su mente se inunda de los gemidos y los sonidos que los actos impúdicos provocan. Harry está follando con la primera chica que cruzó su camino para hacerle pagar a Louis por algo que no cometió.

El bárbaro hace comentarios sobre lo bien que se siente cobrar venganza y también sobre el hecho de que Louis jamás le llegaría a los talones de la mujer que se encontraba bajo él, incluso aunque lo intentara. Louis trata de encogerse en su lugar lo más que puede y cuando la pareja sinvergüenza frente a él llega a un escandaloso orgasmo, deja caer su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Los escucha hablar a borbotones y colocándose sus prendas de vestir. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abre y la morena desaparece de su vista; espera jamás volverla a ver. Harry muerde su labio inferior y se acerca a su tembloroso rehén para besar su frente.

“¿Ahora estamos bien? ¿Aprendiste tu nueva lección?”

Su voz socarrona es insoportable. Louis hace un ahínco para no escupirle pues sabe que haría la situación incluso peor. Ni siquiera hace el intento de responder a sus preguntas, pero a Harry ya no le importa en absoluto.

“Estaremos bien, será un nuevo comienzo.” Establece. “Esto es para que entiendas que yo también puedo jugar sucio, Louis. No toleraré ningún otro de tus estúpidos errores.”

Harry se coloca de pie y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en un movimiento ágil y fuerte, dejando a Louis destrozado en todos los sentidos posibles.


	8. 007

Cuando Louis era apenas un adolescente ingenuo creía que en un futuro no muy lejano llegaría a casarse con algún hombre bondadoso, amoroso y con una magnánima personalidad. Que se complementarían en todos los sentidos. Que formarían una gran familia, pues concebir era uno de sus máximos deseos en la vida. 

Observaba a sus tías y a su madre cuidando de sus hermanas recién nacidas y pensaba lo asombroso que sería sostener a su propio bebé por primera vez. Sentía una fascinación hacia el milagro de la vida. 

En un punto tuvo la convicción que lo iba a lograr, pero cuando todo se desmoronó frente a sus índigos orbes se dio cuenta de que si seguía dentro de la misma jaula, jamás alcanzaría a cumplir su cometido. 

La última vez que Harry colocó un dedo sobre él, se cayeron todas las vendas de mentiras que le había colocado sobre sus ojos. No tiene idea de cuál de todas lo había hecho caer profundo, pero ahora estaba agradecido de habérselas quitado antes de colocarle más. 

Debido a su frustrante infortunio, ahora se encuentra tendido sobre la cama, de nuevo. Dolorido, debilitado y con muchas laceraciones en su cuerpo. No sabe distinguir las nuevas de las antiguas, pero ya no le interesaba en absoluto. 

El bárbaro que tiene como pareja está a su lado durmiendo plácidamente. En su rostro quedaron un par de cicatrices plasmadas en el intento de deshacerse de su agarre cuando lo golpeó con brutalidad, su respiración es tranquila y sus brazos están ceñidos sobre cintura. 

Louis trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que este gesto hizo a su corazón derretirse en lugar de hacerle sentir repudio y aberración pero no puede hacerlo. En su mano derecha hay una cinta blanca con su nombre manuscrito, ni siquiera sabe porqué o cómo es que llegó ahí. 

Deduce que estuvo en un hospital, pero no sabe cómo ha podido salir, no lo recuerda. Aún sigue sintiendo dolor, sigue sintiéndose mareado; el amalgama de confusos pensamientos se asienta en su mente. Se siente fuera del mundo por un momento, pero los ronquidos detrás de él lo arrastran por el frío y escabroso terreno de la realidad. 

Con dificultad y temor logra salir de la cama. En cuanto sus pies se plantan en el suelo siente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; sus debilitadas piernas tiemblan y su respiración se agita. Puede notar que ya no está cubierto de sangre, pero el recuerdo de la vez que observó sus muslos empapados debido a su aborto le enerva. 

El clima sigue siendo gélido afuera y las ventanas de la habitación siguen abiertas. Coloca su calzado y camina casi aterido hasta la planta baja, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para evitar despertar a Harry.

Bajar por las escaleras le parece una actividad patéticamente imposible de realizar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo crispa ante el mínimo de los movimientos. Al paso de unos pocos segundos, su escuálido cuerpo tiembla con anticipación cuando escucha un barullo en la planta alta. Corre con prisa hasta llegar a la amplia y limpia cocina. Implora a las deidades mentalmente y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

"Oh, cielo, ya has despertado. ¿Tuviste un buen descanso?" Harry murmura con su voz ronca y desapacible para todos los sentidos de Louis. ¿Cómo osaba a llamarle por apodos después de todo lo que le hizo? Louis no responde; en cambio, se limita a retroceder con lentitud y a observar cómo la cínica sonrisa de Harry se ensancha en su rostro. 

"Quiero creer que que te encuentras bien. Después de las horas que estuviste sedado en aquel nosocomio debido a tu limpieza, que por cierto me ha costado un montón de dinero, te sientes mejor, ¿no es así?" Vuelve a cuestionar. Por ahora no le molesta que Louis no responda pues el gesto de incredulidad en su rostro lo compensa todo. 

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Louis comienza a apabullar con decisión y desdén. Su vista se clava en los jades orbes de Harry, hipnotizadores y cargados de vesania. "¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir como el rey del mundo y lo que hace elevar tu ego hasta el cielo? ¿Mi vulnerabilidad, me ves como un ser inferior? ¿Qué es, Harry?" 

"No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, Lou—"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Estoy hiriendo tus frágiles sentimientos?" Harry se acerca con rapidez con la finalidad de aterrizar un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Louis, pero la mano del azorado mancebo lo detiene, sosteniéndolo por la muñeca. Hay tensión, se percibe de manera pesada y amarga para su gusto. El ojiazul tira de su brazo en un movimiento ágil y vigoroso. "Estoy cansado de ti."

Las manos de Harry forman puños que son estrellados contra la destartalada y escueta mesa de madera. El eco del golpe resuena por todo rincón de la planta baja, pero Louis no se inmuta. El mueble es arrastrado un par de metros y el estridente sonido se aúna a los desaforados berridos del opulento hombre.  

Algunos platos y vasos de vidrio caen al suelo de forma estrepitosa al mismo tiempo, así que se aleja para evitar cortarse con alguno de los múltiples pedazos esparcidos sin ningún orden, pero Harry lo toma por sus hombros y la siguiente sensación percibida es el de un montón de filos atravesando la delicada piel de su espalda, muslos y palmas.

Tiene la necesidad de gritar pero tan pronto como cae, Harry inclina levemente su torso y presiona la suela de su zapato sobre su abdomen, evitando que se mueva. Las lágrimas se deslizan con rapidez por sus pómulos salpicados en marcas violáceas y rasguños, sus manos son alzadas para empujar la pierna que le impide colocarse de pie, pero solo consigue lastimarse más debido a los vidrios incrustados. 

Antes de que Harry pueda comenzar a asestarle con vehemencia, Louis estira su brazo izquierdo con temor hasta tomar un gran pedazo de vidrio de lo que solía ser un vaso, y ahora con decisión rasga lo primero que tiene a su alcance, provocando así un largo corte en la mano hasta casi llegar al codo de su verdugo personal. Harry suelta un montón de insultos y atrae su herido brazo hasta su pecho, revolcándose y conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. 

El ojiazul ve la oportunidad de colocarse de pie, con indecisión, y observa la sangre cayendo por la pierna de su pareja. Harry intenta tomarlo de nuevo, claramente fallando ante la rapidez de los movimientos de Louis. Éste, con sumo cuidado retira los pequeños vidrios y camino hasta la puerta principal. 

Para su suerte, Harry no había sido lo suficientemente astuto para retirar las maletas que él había hecho en su primer intento de huir de las garras de la fiera indómita en la que se había convertido, así que las toma, sintiendo el dolor recorriendo sus brazos y espalda, y gira sobre sus talones para ver al castaño aún sobre el suelo. 

Su corazón se hace añicos al recordar lo que Harry solía ser. Ahora sólo lo estaba dejando atrás. En cuanto cruza aquella puerta se echa a correr y esta vez sin mirar atrás, sin sentir pena y sin sentirse inseguro sobre el futuro que le espera. Lo único que le importa ahora es que ha podido romper las cadenas que lo tenían atado a un intenso tormento. 

Incluso con un par de rastros de sangre recorriendo sus manos y su estómago vacío, Louis camina con la seguridad de que todo mejorará.


	9. 008

Excepto que las cosas aparentemente no mejoran. O al menos, el principio de su gran proeza parece una misión imposible de realizar.

Louis camina aquel día con un par de valijas en sus ensangrentadas manos. Sus pies arden al entrar en contacto con la caliente grava y su estómago ruge ante el apremio de conseguir algo que comer. Durante la tarde, las personas que llegan a verle en la calle se alejan lo más que pueden en lugar de ofrecerle ayuda. Por suerte logra conseguir un lugar donde refugiarse por la noche y las únicas monedas que tiene en uno de sus bolsos dejan satisfecho a su estómago.

No sabía a dónde ir; el único tramo que sabe de memoria es el de su antiguo hogar, pero jamás regresaría ahí. No podría arrastrarse hasta la puerta de aquel lúgubre paraje y pretender que nada había sucedido. La lasitud comienza a apoderarse de su escuálido y magullado cuerpo, sus brillantes ojos se vuelven opacos después de perder toda esperanza, sintiéndose desolado y roto.

Mantiene sus maletas coloridas cerca de su pecho mientras trata de mantenerse despierto. Un par de hombres soberbios sueltan palabras hirientes respecto a su aspecto físico, otros hacen el amago de un golpe sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar incluso más. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremece ante el mínimo ruido y movimiento a su alrededor; no sabe cómo va a sobrevivir, porque lamentablemente Louis siempre fue muy dependiente. Fue echado de casa a los diecinueve años de edad, vivió con su mejor amigo Niall  por un tiempo y casi en un parpadeo conoció a Harry, quien 'cuidó' de él los últimos cuatro años de su vida. 

Su estómago, eventualmente, se siente vacío de nuevo y ahora tiene la necesidad de sollozar pues no cuenta con ningún centavo que le pueda ayudar a quitar el hambre de su cuerpo. Su teléfono ha quedado sin batería y en los establecimientos de comida y centros comerciales le han negado la entrada para poder conectar el aparato y llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudar. De cualquier manera, no sabría a quién recurrir.

Y no es hasta cuando el cielo comienza a oscurecer en que un hombre alto y con tatuajes en sus brazos se coloca en cuclillas frente a un Louis despedazado y abandonado, colocando comida entre sus manos y brindándole una cálida sonrisa llena de seguridad y vigor. También se encarga de limpiar sus heridas, incluso cuando Louis se aleja un poco y frunce su ceño al sentir desconfianza, termina por acceder por el suave tacto de su piel; algo que le hacía falta junto a Harry. 

El hombre espera a que Louis termine de ingerir los alimentos que le brindó y después toma asiento a su lado, sobre el suelo, y comienza a hablar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" El ojiazul le mira con atención, parpadea y entreabre sus labios antes de escuchar una risa lacónica. "Fue una pregunta muy tonta, ¿verdad? Claro que no te encuentras bien." Los siguientes segundos son de silencio incómodo. Louis posa el plato de plástico vacío en su regazo y baja su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.  

"¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Cuestiona con amabilidad. El mancebo debilitado aclara su garganta.

"Louis." Simplifica y al instante en su rostro se traza una sonrisa pequeña. Es la primera vez que sonríe en todo el día; necesitaba un poco de felicidad en su vida.

"Louis..." Saborea su nombre entre su lengua y le regresa el gesto, sonriendo también. "Es un lindo nombre. El mío no es tan genial."  Esta vez escucha a Louis reír por lo bajo. Una ráfaga de viento azota sus cuerpos, mandando escalofríos y alzando sus vellos. 

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"   

"Liam. ¿Lo ves? Mi nombre no es tan asombroso como el tuyo."  Cuando Louis no responde, fija su vista en su reloj de pulso, el cual marca las nueve con veintiocho minutos. "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, Louis?"

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los orbes índigos del joven. Deja salir un opulento suspiro cargado de melancolía y abatimiento; Liam puede notarlo, por lo que decide no hacer más preguntas al respecto. "Un par de horas, en realidad. Escapé de casa."

El castaño se coloca de pie y tiende su brazo, incitando a que Louis lo tome. Le toma un par de segundos pues no sabe si debería confiar, teme a ser herido de nuevo, no quiere caer en lo mismo. 

"Sé que esto debe sonar como una locura para ti, incluso para mí lo es, pero no sería capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte en un lugar como este. ¿Tienes a alguien a quién llamar? Podría llevarte a cualquier lugar que necesites."  

Louis vacila. Está de pie frente a Liam, pensando a quién podría llamar. ¿A su madre? Ni siquiera está seguro de que siga viviendo en esta ciudad. ¿Sus amigos? Perdió todo contacto con ellos, lamentablemente. Y en definitiva, jamás volvería a llamar a Harry. Sería caer demasiado bajo.

"Eres muy amable Liam, en verdad, pero n-no tengo a nadie a quién acudir. Ya has hecho demasiado por un desconocido y te lo agradezco." Decide responder. Hace el amago de tomar asiento sobre el asfalto pero las fuertes manos de Liam lo detienen.

"Entonces ven conmigo." Propone. Louis piensa que aquel hombre no está en sus cinco sentidos.

"¿Disculpa?" Cuestiona con incredulidad. 

"Ya te lo he dicho, no podría dejarte aquí solo. Ven conmigo." Repite, observando el gesto inescrutable trazado en el rostro de Louis.

"¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ¿Has hecho esto antes?" Comienza a apabullar con desconfianza. Sin embargo, hay algo en Liam que lo hace sentir un poco seguro. Tal vez los recientes hechos en su vida lo derribaron, dejándolo sensible y más propenso a ser engañado debido a la falta de afecto.

"No, en realidad no, pero de verdad quiero ayudarte. Acepta mi ayuda, y si te sientes incómodo y prefieres buscar ayuda en otro lugar, está bien. Sólo quiero que te encuentres a salvo el mayor tiempo posible."  

Louis lo mira de pies a cabeza, quedando momentáneamente absorto en sus ojos miel y piel ligeramente bronceada. Sin siquiera pensarlo, asiente con lentitud y Liam sonríe agradecido. Observa al ojimiel tomar sus valijas y caminar hasta un automóvil negro estacionado a unos metros del lugar donde pasó la tarde. Louis camina detrás de él, sintiéndose más seguro de su decisión, pensando en qué le deparará el futuro.


	10. 009

El camino a casa de Liam es bastante agradable y cómodo. Louis mira por la ventana del copiloto las enormes edificaciones bohemias que caracterizan el lugar donde creció, las personas que se pasean por las foscas calles y los luminosos letreros de restaurantes y clubes nocturnos.

Liam enciende la radio en el momento en que pone en marcha el automóvil para hacer el trayecto más cómodo para Louis puesto que está seguro de que preferiría ahorrarse una conversación sobre lo que lo trajo hasta ahí. Después de todo tendrían algo de qué charlar durante la cena.

De un momento a otro, está ensimismado, asimilando la situación en la que se encuentra. Jamás se imaginó justo como lo está ahora; libre, por fin estaba decidiendo por él mismo sin ningún impedimento. Por supuesto que se siente enervado, pero la satisfacción llenando cada poro de su cuerpo al estar consciente de que no vería a Harry más, en definitiva lo contrarrestaba. 

Finalmente Liam estaciona el vehículo frente a una gran casa color beige. Tiene tres plantas y un amplio jardín repleto de coloridas flores, se divide en dos largos acres debido al pasillo que lleva a la entrada del hogar. Louis parpadea un par de veces, anonadado, y al instante divisa al castaño abriendo su puerta, sonriendo con amplitud.

Caminan sin apremio hasta la entrada. Louis ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cuando Liam toma sus maletas de la cajuela por estar absorto en la inmensidad de la casa frente a él. Es bonita en general. Al llegar a la puerta de madera, detiene su paso y espera a que ésta sea abierta por su nuevo compañero de piso.

Lo primero que llama su atención es un candelabro que destella luces doradas sobre el recibidor. La alfombra bajo la suela de sus zapatos es de tonalidad roja y en una de las esquinas yace un perchero de madera tallado con finas decoraciones a lo largo con un par de abrigos colgando de los brazos. 

La sala de estar frente a él luce acogedora. Los sillones están pegados a la pared y en el centro hay una mesa de vidrio con papeles y lápices sin ningún orden. Una pequeña niña lo sorprende, está vestida con un uniforme escolar, sus ojos son de color verde, su cabello es ondulado, castaño y tan largo que llega por debajo de su cintura, posee una sonrisa similar a la de Liam.

"Hey, Meredith, ¿ya has terminado tu tarea? ¿Janice te ayudó?" El hombre cuestiona, animado, y se acerca a la niña, quien asiente varias veces y continúa mascando comida. Su mochila está a su lado, aparentemente estaba guardando sus pertenencias antes de que ellos llegaran. 

"¿Quién es él?" Cuestiona con voz meliflua. Louis se acerca con timidez y alza las comisuras de sus labios para formar una pequeña sonrisa amable. Antes de que pueda responder, Liam le interrumpe.

"Él es Louis y va a quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿te parece bien?" Presenta lentamente y a pesar de que Meredith permanece un par de segundos sin decir nada al respecto, termina por asentir de nuevo y abrazar a Liam con fuerza. "Ve a tu habitación por un rato si quieres. Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista."

Observa a Liam colocándose de pie, sacudiendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y después le indica que le siga con un movimiento ágil de cabeza. Sostiene sus maletas pero al instante Liam se las arrebata con delicadeza y sube por las escaleras sin prisa. Dócil y cabizbajo sigue su paso, observando con detalle cada pintura y fotografía colgada en la pared blanca. Hay pinturas al óleo muy coloridas y diversas junto con decenas de imágenes de Liam y Meredith. Lucía adorable.

Lo guía hasta una gran habitación. Es tan grande que le fue imposible capturar cada detalle de ella en la primera vista. La cama tiene sábanas de color gris, al igual que las almohadas; el piso es de madera, pulcra y bien cuidada. Al fondo hay dos puertas de madera y con el pomo brillante. A Louis se le corta la respiración momentáneamente.

"Ésta será tu habitación hasta que lo desees. La mía se encuentra al final del pasillo y la de Meredith justo al frente." Liam anuncia, colocando las valijas a un costado del armario. "Puedes acomodar tus pertenencias en este guardarropa, el baño está en la puerta de la izquierda... La otra puerta solo te lleva a una habitación vacía. Aún no sé muy bien qué hacer con ella, realmente."

Liam suelta una pequeña risa al ver que Louis sigue con su vista clavada en cada rincón de la habitación.  "Gracias, eres muy amable al ofrecerme tu morada."

"No es nada. Bajaré a preparar la cena en lo que te acomodas, puedes bajar cuando quieras."

Con esto dicho, sale de la habitación silenciosamente. El castaño gira sobre sí mismo para ver todo mucho mejor y posteriormente se acerca a la cama. Estira su delgado brazo hasta lograr que la palma de su mano entre en contacto con el suave cobertor y los esponjados cojines. Decide tomar una ducha antes de cenar, por lo que toma una toalla amarilla de su maleta junto con ropa limpia y se dispone a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño.

La brisa fresca que se cuela por la ventana lo recibe al entrar. Hay una regadera a un costado del retrete, un espejo que cubre la mitad de una pared está frente a una tina blanca y amplia; una como la que tenía en casa. Se acerca a la llave para regular la temperatura del agua y espera a que la tina se llene lo suficiente antes de colocar algún jabón que esté a su alcance.

Comienza a despojarse de cada prenda de vestir que cubre su delicado cuerpo. Las marcas que ha dejado Harry sobre su piel lo hacen sentir poco atractivo y completamente acabado. Después de unos minutos cierra la llave e introduce la mitad de su etéreo cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente relajado al instante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede tomar un baño sin que Harry esté golpeando la puerta, insistiendo en querer entrar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede relajarse en una tina sin temor a que Harry intentara ahogarlo de nuevo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente libre.

Se encarga de limpiar con minuciosidad cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta sentirse cómodo y preparado para salir. Deduce que han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que se sumergió en el agua. Con sumo cuidado se coloca de pie para pisar el tapete afelpado que yace a un costado y toma la toalla para secar su piel. Se siente tibio, casi febril. 

Cuanto termina de vestirse, decide bajar junto a Liam. Evita hacer ruido pues desconoce si en alguna habitación adyacente se encuentran más personas. Hasta ahora desconoce la vida de quien lo acogió y eso lo tiene un tanto confundido y desconfiado. Incluso cuando se comportó realmente solícito, no puede evitar pensar de más sobre su acto caritativo. 

La siguiente escena que sus ojos logran capturar le oprime el pecho. Meredith está sobre la espalda de Liam, repitiendo las palabras «frío» y «caliente» y cubriendo sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, y éste trata de buscar la jarra con agua colocada a unos metros de su alcance. Ambos están riendo fuerte y eso hace a Louis sonreír también. Con timidez se acerca hasta ellos y Meredith, al notar su presencia, suelta a Liam rápidamente.

"Llegas justo a tiempo." Liam pronuncia, sin dejar de sonreír y aún con la niña sobre su espalda. Toma la jarra de vidrio entre sus manos y se dirige hasta la mesa.  "Hice spaghetti y calenté un poco del filete de pescado que hice anoche. Si no te gusta puedo preparar algo más para ti"

"Suena bien, en verdad." Murmura con convicción. Todos toman asiento sobre las cómodas sillas y comienzan a servir porciones de comida en sus platos de porcelana.  

"Y bien, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?"  Liam cuestiona de un momento a otro, sobresaltando un poco a Louis. Por suerte no se han dado cuenta de ello.

"¡Fue genial! Hoy realizamos maquetas de volcanes en clase de geografía y en clase de artes nos dejaron hacer dibujos libres, ¡te dibujé a ti como un superhéroe!"  

“Eso es fantástico, cariño. Y, por supuesto que me dibujaste como Superman, ¿no es así?”

Meredith lo medita unos segundos. “Siempre he creído que el papel de Batman te queda mejor, pero puedo hacerte un dibujo en traje de superman si te gusta más.”

Louis se siente enternecido ante su animada conversación. Lucía como una pura relación entre padre e hija. Liam, por otro lado, se echa a reír y extiende su mano para apretar una de las mejillas de la bonita niña.

“¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, papi?”

“Mi día estuvo bien, no tuve que realizar tantos reportes y por ende salí temprano del trabajo, gracias al cielo.”

“¿Y qué hay de ti, Louis?” Meredith pregunta con inocencia. Parpadea un par de veces y sus mejillas se tiñen en un rosa pálido. Louis no sabe qué responder, ¿les diría que tuvo una pelea con su ex-pareja, que se golpearon y terminó abandonándolo cuando pudo cortarlo y derribarlo? Entreabre sus finos labios y aclara su garganta.

“Princesa, yo creo que hay que darle tiempo y espacio a nuestro invitado. Primero tiene que conocernos bien, y cuando él se sienta cómodo con nosotros, podrá contarnos sobre lo que él desee. ¿Entendido?”

“Sí, papi, entendido.” Meredith asiente frenéticamente y continúa comiendo. Louis jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar, pero por otro lado no sabía como agradecer a Liam todo lo que está haciendo por él. Él era  _realmente_ un superhéroe.

•

“Lamento si Meredith te hizo sentir incómodo ésta noche.” Liam murmura desde la cocina mientras lava los platos.

“Oh no, para nada. Sólo me tomó desprevenido. No fue nada.” Responde amable, ayudando a recoger los vasos y colocándolos a un costado del lavaplatos. “Sé que ya te he dicho esto varias veces, pero en verdad estoy muy agradecido por lo que haces.”

“No hay problema, Louis. Mañana Meredith irá a la escuela temprano y yo saldré junto a ella. Es probable que ella llegue antes a casa, por lo regular su nana Janice la cuida mientras yo llego. Este lugar ahora es tu casa así que siéntete cómodo en tomar lo que necesites.”

Louis agradece de nuevo y asiente. Una vez que Liam termina de asear, ambos se dirigen a la sala de estar. Meredith ya está en su habitación por órdenes de su padre así que podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

“Así que... ¿Te gustaría hablarme sobre ti o prefieres hacerlo en otro momento?” Se acomoda en un sofá grande, palmeando el lado contrario para que Louis tome asiento.

“Está bien, me siento cómodo ahora.” Cede. Suelta un suspiro para aliviar la tensión acumulada sobre sus hombros y espalda; Liam le mira expectante. “S-soy Louis Tomlinson, de Doncaster, supongo que puedes deducir eso por mi acento.” Bromea, Liam ríe por lo bajo. “Tengo veintitrés años y, uhm, recientemente terminé una relación de cuatro años. Vivía con él, es por eso que terminé en la calle.”

“Lamento escuchar eso.” Dice, apacible.

“Solíamos discutir demasiado, se tornó posesivo, celoso...” Murmura, recordando cómo todo cambió frente a sus ojos y cómo jamás se atrevió a decir o hacer algo al respecto. Sus orbes se inundan en lágrimas cristalinas, las cuales retiene lo más que puede. “Y todo eso estalló en golpes, empujones... Yo—”

Se corta al instante y comienza a sollozar. Está sensible, vulnerable y expuesto. Lo siguiente que percibe son los brazos de Liam rodeándolo con cuidado y suavidad.

“Está bien, no tienes que decirme todo eso si te sientes así.” Susurra, acariciando su espalda. “Ya no te preocupes por ello.”

Louis se derrite en sus brazos y recupera su compostura después de minutos. Liam decide hablar de nuevo, “Mañana tendremos más tiempo de platicar con tranquilidad. Esta noche sólo descansa, ¿bien?” El ojiazul asiente lentamente y se separa, avergonzado. “Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy. Y si no estoy aquí, puedes llamarme. Mi número está grabado en el teléfono.” 

Louis termina de agradecer por enésima vez en el día y camina junto a Liam hasta la habitación de huéspedes, tratando de despejar su mente y decidido a sanar las heridas que Harry le ha causado.


	11. 010

Esa noche nebulosa y fresca es testigo del insomnio persistente que toma por sorpresa a un agotado Louis. Ha intentado leer un libro e inclusive mirar hacia el techo, enfocando su vista en el foco apagado, pero nada ha logrado aburrirle lo suficiente para hacerle dormir. El reloj que yace en la mesa blanca colocada a su izquierda marca la hora en luces azules y brillantes; las dos de la madrugada. 

 

La sábana que cubre casi todo su cuerpo es cálida; el colchón, suave y cómodo. Sin embargo; la sensación de vacío en su espacio personal se vuelve tan ajeno. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir el fuerte pecho de Harry contra su espalda, sus brazos aprisionándolo en la comodidad y el afecto... La sensación no es grata; no es algo a lo que está impuesto. Tiene el apremio de rodar por la mullida cama para buscar algo con qué envolverse, algo con qué llenar el vacío que lo carcome por dentro.

Sabía que las primeras noches serían difíciles, pero jamás imaginó que percibiría cada músculo de su cuerpo crispar ante la desesperación y soledad que le perseguía. El tiempo sigue corriendo y de pronto todo se vuelve desapacible para su piel; siente que las sábanas raspan su delicada dermis, el calor que solía ser agradable y reconfortante se torna sofocante. Una presión se hace presente sobre su pecho, lo que lo obliga a levantarse y caminar por la habitación.

Las ventanas están abiertas por lo que hay ventilación interior, pero no logra comprender el porqué de su repentino comportamiento. Sus ojos se inundan en cristalinas lágrimas, las cuales no tardan demasiado tiempo en deslizarse por sus mejillas. Dirige sus temblorosas manos hasta sus labios para evitar soltar un alarmante alarido y respira con tranquilidad para disipar todo pensamiento hiriente. Se siente abandonado, febril y debilitado.

Su vista se posa en una de sus valijas; una valija que había decidido no desempacar. Creía que vaciar aquella maleta era caer bajo, pero ya se encuentra en su camino para abrirla. Lo primero que ve es una sudadera verde fuerte, está perfectamente doblada y con sólo inclinar su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia adelante puede percibir el aroma de Harry. A un costado se encuentra una botella de vidrio en color negro; es la colonia que Harry suele usar. Tom Ford - Tobacco Vanille. Recuerda habérselo regalado años atrás y, desde ese entonces, compraba dicha colonia puesto que se había vuelto su favorita.

Y realmente lo piensa. Incluso cierra sus ojos y trata de convencerse de que no lo necesita, pero en cuanto sus labios forman otro puchero y el amago de un fuerte berrido escapa de su boca, decide colocarse la sudadera que aún emana el calor y olor de Harry. Inspira en cuanto puede y al instante se siente mejor. Se siente como haber sufrido una recaída.

Porque no había una mejor palabra para describir a su ex-pareja que no fuera «droga». Era adictivo, divertido, una aventura al principio... Pero en definitiva, con el paso del tiempo, le trajo dolor, daño a su cuerpo y mente. Harry lo había arruinado por completo.

Se coloca sobre sus rodillas y dirige las palmas de sus manos a su rostro. Todo rastro de lágrimas es limpiado con su dorso y con las mangas de la cálida prenda; sin embargo, sigue haciendo un intento casi sobrehumano para no sollozar lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a quienes lo han recibido en aquel inmenso lugar. Decide caminar hasta la ventana y observar el obscuro firmamento, iluminado por las múltiples estrellas centelleantes.

Y es ahí, frente a la brillante luna y el amplio jardín, donde Louis se desmorona de nuevo. Vuelve a caer sobre sus rodillas, sus manos se estampan contra las frías baldosas y el adictivo aroma de Harry, de alguna manera, lo reconforta. Es una situación ridícula. Está gimoteando ante la regresión y el recuerdo de la persona que lo ha herido, y a pesar de ello, se siente aliviado cuando se da cuenta de que sigue portando una de sus vestiduras como consuelo. Sus manos comienzan a sentirse trémulas y su pecho se eleva constantemente en un intento de tomar aire. Jamás había perdido el control como ahora lo hace. 

Cierra sus ojos momentáneamente hasta que logra recuperar su compostura. Está avergonzado y perdido en su totalidad; aún puede escuchar el tranquilizador sonido del agua corriendo debido a la pequeña fuente ubicada a unos metros de la habitación, en el jardín. Se cuestiona sobre cómo estará Harry en ese preciso momento, «¿Estará durmiendo tranquilo esta noche?», «¿Se habrá metido en algún bar de mala muerte y habrá bebido hasta perder el conocimiento de todo lo que ha pasado?», «Probablemente se sienta aliviado ante mi escape; probablemente está agradecido por librarse de mí. Probablemente conseguir a alguien más para reemplazarme es una situación inminente». Se había repetido infinidad de veces que no volvería a verle, que no le interesaría en lo mínimo sobre él, pero ahí estaba de nuevo; siendo humillado hasta por su recuerdo. 

Un par de leves toques en la puerta de madera lo alejan de todo pensamiento abrumador en su mente. Se sobresalta nimiamente y se coloca de pie con rapidez, buscando apoyo para sostenerse en el barandal negro que adorna el balcón. Con timidez camina hasta la puerta y lentamente es abierta, revelando una figura alta y un semblante que denota preocupación.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Liam cuestiona en voz baja. Louis se mantiene en silencio un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Liam toma el brazo del castaño y caminan hasta llegar a la cama. Ambos toman asiento, encendiendo una lámpara de la mesa de noche y sintiéndose un tanto nerviosos.

“Lamento haberte despertado.” Louis comienza, dirigiendo su mirada hasta su regazo, donde sus manos entrelazadas descansaban.

“No te preocupes por ello” Cede y le dedica una sonrisa incluso aunque no puede verla. “¿Qué te mortifica?”

Louis toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder mencionada incógnita. Se limita a responder el nombre que le martillaba la cabeza constantemente.

“¿Harry? ¿Es él quien te ha causado tanto daño?” Vuelve a preguntar. Louis asiente con vergüenza. “Ya veo...”

Liam toma una mejor posición sobre el cómodo mueble y aclara su garganta, pero antes de formular su siguiente sentencia, es interrumpido. “¿Vas a juzgarme por sentirme de ésta manera? ¿Por pensar en él después de todo lo que me ha hecho?”

“No soy nadie para juzgar sobre tus decisiones, Louis. No sé casi nada de ti y sería injusto de mi parte colocarte etiquetas por tu pasado.” Dicta con suavidad y eso hace sentir a Louis más relajado. Era, de alguna manera, lo que necesitaba escuchar de él ante el desastre que vio una vez que lo acogió. “A muchos nos cuesta trabajo superar situaciones y dejar atrás cosas que significaron algo en nuestras vidas. Así que, de cierta manera, comprendo tu sentir. Pero también creo con firmeza que aprendemos de nuestros errores. El camino puede parecer sempiterno, pero siempre hay una solución esperando a ser encontrada.”

Las palabras pronunciadas tocan el corazón de Louis, lo ablandan. Asiente un par de veces y eleva un poco las comisuras de sus labios. “G-gracias, Liam. A este paso voy a terminar por agradecerte enésimas veces.”

Liam suelta una lacónica risa y dirige la palma de su mano hasta el hombro del ojiazul. “Estarás bien. Estás comenzando desde abajo y todo parece difuso ahora, pero te prometo que todo mejorará.” Menciona y después bosteza. “Deberías dormir un poco.”

“Lo haré.” Responde, y al instante bosteza también. “Definitivamente me has tranquilizado ésta noche.”

“Me alegra poder ayudar,” Murmura y se coloca de pie para dirigirse a su habitación. “Descansa, nos veremos en unas horas.”

Cuando la figura robusta de Liam desaparece de su vista, deja salir un pesado suspiro que relaja cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ha sobrevivido una noche más.


	12. 011

_"¿Hijos?" Cuestiona melifluo. Realmente lo piensa detenidamente, pero el gesto que denota ilusión trazado por todo el fino rostro de Louis lo hace sentir algo cohibido. Sólo logra alzar sus hombros un par de segundos y esquivar la penetrante mirada que su novio le está colocando encima, en búsqueda d_ e  _alguna respuesta honesta. "N-no lo sé, Louis. Nunca lo había considerado."_

_Pretende no haber visto la decepción que azotó el cuerpo de Louis como una ola en menos de un segundo. No quiere apresurar las cosas; tal vez, en un futuro no lejano, él cambiaría su opinión al respecto. Ninguna palabra es pronunciada después de eso. Ambos continúan su cena especial por su cuarto aniversario en silencio. El tintineo de los utensilios golpeando los platos es lo único que ambienta la velada. Louis realmente está cansado del mismo vacío._

_Louis decide ignorar su_ _apodíctica_ _respuesta y continuar su cena con calma. Opta por preguntar sobre el trabajo de Harry, hablar sobre su próximo viaje y lo bien que le ha ido desde que lo ascendieron en el trabajo._

_Harry únicamente se limita a responder las banales preguntas, alzar sus hombros para restarle importancia a ciertos asuntos y pensar en cómo solucionar problemas laborales._

•

  "¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu nana?" Louis cuestiona con amabilidad mientras lava un par de platos en el fregadero.  Meredith está realizando tarea en la mesa, y aparentemente se encuentra un poco cansada después de tener una larga clase de gimnasia en el colegio.

  "Janice" Repite por primera vez en el día. Ha hablado con Louis desde que llegó de la escuela. En realidad, los tres entablaron una muy buena conversación durante la comida. Janice se la pasó haciendo bromas, haciendo reír fuertemente a la niña, y Louis se limitaba a soltar minúsculas carcajadas por el sentido de humor de aquella mujer. "Es bastante divertida, ¿verdad?"

Louis sonríe con amplitud y asiente.  "Una de las personas más divertidas que he conocido." Cierra la llave de la mezcladora, seca sus manos con una toalla cercana y camina hasta el comedor.

Entreabre sus labios para hablar pero el sonido de llaves buscando y abriendo una cerradura le interrumpen. Meredith se coloca de pie con torpeza y esquiva el etéreo cuerpo de Louis para dirigirse hasta la puerta principal. Al instante, Liam ingresa con un gesto que denota agotamiento, pero en cuanto observa a su pequeña hija dándole la bienvenida, aparece una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se va ensanchando.

"Pasé por una floristería y compré flores para decoración. Pensé que te gustarían." Liam habla con una sonrisa atravesada en su rostro. Meredith comienza a pegar pequeños saltos en el intento por tomar las rosas y girasoles que su padre sostiene en lo alto de sus brazos, pero se rinde al ver que éste niega con diversión y se dirige a la cocina.

Ella lo sigue casi hipnotizada, cuidando de no tropezar en los pequeños escalones que dan al comedor. Louis simplemente se dirige de vuelta a la cocina para limpiar un par de utensilios faltantes, aliviado ante la presencia de Liam. Janice ingresa mediante una puerta que da al patio trasero, puesto que justo ahí se encuentra el cuarto de lavado, sonriendo ante la evidente felicidad de la niña.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Li?" La mujer se adelanta a cuestionar mientras sostiene una cesta plástica de tonalidad amarilla entre sus brazos e inclina su cuerpo unos centímetros hasta plantar un beso en la mejilla del joven. 

"¡Muy bien, sin lugar a dudas! ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? ¿Mi pequeña diablilla te causó problemas?" Cuestiona juguetón y con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

"Sabes que no." Sigue su camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. La sonrisa no se desvanece de su pálido y exquisito rostro. "El día en que Meredith sea un problema, ese día será el fin del mundo. Recuerda mis palabras."

Liam ríe por lo bajo y cuando la figura de Janice desaparece de su campo de visión, coloca las flores en un vaso de vidrio grande. La pequeña castaña ya tiene a la mano un gran vaso de plástico lleno de agua potable para ser vertida.

“Y, uhm, ¿cómo te encuentras, Louis? ¿Lograste descansar anoche?” Liam pregunta con evidente curiosidad, desconcertando a Louis momentáneamente.

Con torpeza deja de fregar los platos y sonríe. Observa a Meredith llevar el florero hasta el comedor y eso lo enternece completamente.

“S-sí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, realmente me lograste tranquilizar.” Habla con sinceridad y timidez hasta que sus mejillas se tiñen en un pálido color rosa. Liam lo nota, pero decide no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

El castaño aún sostiene un par de girasoles entre sus manos y se los tiende a Louis después de introducirlos en otro recipiente con agua. Louis lo mira ligeramente confundido y anonadado.

“Deberías tener un par de éstas en tu habitación... A menos que no te gusten, o seas alérgico, ¡Dios, dime que no eres alérgico!” Exclama con preocupación, pero Louis deja salir una carcajada, la cual cubre con sus manos y posteriormente tomó el pequeño ramo con delicadeza.

“Me encantan los girasoles.” Afirma con una bonita sonrisa. Eso deja más tranquilo a Liam. Y mientras ambos siguen perdidos y animados en una repentina conversación, Meredith y Janice los observan con sorpresa y sospecha desde la sala.

•

_“Oh,_ _has_ _llegado_ _temprano_ _del_ _trabajo_ _. ¿Cómo_ _te_ _ha_ _ido_ _?”_ _Louis_ _cuestiona_ _al_ _ver_ _la_ _alta_ _figura_ _de_ _Harry_ _detrás_ _de_ _la_ _puerta_ _._ _Deposita_ _un_ _beso_ _en_ _sus_ _labios_ _e ingresa agotado,_ _colgando_ _su_ _saco_ _en_ _un_ _perchero_ _negro_ _en_ _el_ _acto_ _._

_“Bastante_ _bien_ _,_ _a_ _decir_ _verdad_ _._ _Bruce_ _finalmente_ _ha_ _presentado su_ _renuncia_ _,_ _por_ _lo_ _que_ _estoy_ _un_ _cien_ _por_ _ciento_ _seguro_ _que_ _me_ _darán_ _su_ _puesto_ _.”_ _Anuncia_ _con_ _una_ _mueca_ _de_ _disgusto_ _,_ _lo_ _que_ _confunde_ _a_ _Louis_ _. “_ _Eh_ _, ¿y_ _esas_ _flores_ _?”_

_“Las_ _he_ _comprado_ _camino_ _a_ _casa_ _, ¿te_ _gustan_ _?”_ _Responde_ _alegre_ _,_ _caminando_ _hasta_ _la_ _cocina_ _para_ _colocarlas_ _en_ _un_ _florero_ _._ _Hay_ _tulipanes_ _,_ _girasoles_ _y_ _rosas_ _rojas_ _._ _En_ _cuanto_ _acomoda_ _un_ _vaso_ _sobre_ _la_ _mesa_ _,_ _las_ _manos_ _de_ _Harry_ _lo_ _detienen_ _._

_“No._ _Quiero_ _que_ _las_ _tires_ _.”_ _Su_ _voz_ _es_ _firme_ _,_ _pero_ _sólo_ _logra_ _confundir_ _aún_ _más_ _al_ _ojiazul_ _._

_“¿Por_ _qué_ _? ¿Te_ _molesta_ _?”_

_“Sí,_ _me_ _molesta_ _demasiado_ _. ¿Podrías_ _tirarlas_ _?”_

_Louis_ _frunce_ _su_ _entrecejo_ _,_ _sintiéndose_ _desconfiado_ _. “¿Cuál_ _es_ _tu_ _problema_ _?”_

_“Mi_ _problema_ _es_ _que_ _estás_ _mintiendo_ _, ¿no_ _es_ _así_ _? ¿A_ _quién_ _tratas_ _de_ _engañar_ _con_ _tu_ _estúpida_ _excusa_ _?”_ _Alza_ _su_ _voz_ _y_ _arrebata_ _el_ _ramo_ _de_ _las_ _manos_ _de_ _su_ _pareja_ _. “¿Crees_ _que_ _soy_ _idiota_ _?_ _Alguien_ _te_ _ha_ _regalado_ _esto_ _y_ _definitivamente_ _no_ _permitiré_ _que_ _te_ _burles_ _de_ _mí_ _de_ _ésta_ _manera_ _.”_

_Louis_ _lo_ _mira_ _incrédulo_ _y_ _sin_ _saber_ _qué_ _decir_ _al_ _respecto_ _._ _Está_ _completamente_ _erróneo_ _._ _En_ _menos_ _de_ _un_ _minuto_ _Harry_ _arranca_ _cada_ _pétalo_ _y_ _lo_ _hace_ _trizas_ _entre_ _sus_ _manos_ _hasta_ _dejar_ _un_ _desastre_ _en_ _el_ _suelo_ _._ _Su_ _rostro_ _enrojecido_ _y_ _sus_ _temblorosas_ _manos_ _dejan_ _anonadado_ _al_ _más_ _bajo_ _;_ _está_ _armando_ _una_ _ridícula_ _escena_ _de_ _celos_ _._

_Ninguna_ _palabra_ _es_ _pronunciada_ _después_ _de_ _aquello_ _puesto_ _que_ _Louis_ _sigue_ _paralizado_ _y_ _Harry_ _ha_ _caminado_ _enfurecido_ _hasta_ _la_ _habitación_ _._

_•_

Harry se remueve sobre la cama debido a una fuerte jaqueca. Las sábanas calientes debajo de su fornido cuerpo le incomodan en exceso por lo que se arrastra hasta llegar al otro extremo del colchón. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados y vuelve a a caer sobre la cama para descansar apropiadamente. Su torso desnudo está cubierto con una capa de sudor; cada hebra de su castaña cabellera está desordenada y unas grandes y obscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos verdes le dan un aspecto de enfermo.

La noche anterior había celebrado.

Cuando Louis se marchó de la casa, sanó las heridas de su mano y tomó asiento sobre el sofá durante un largo tiempo. Pensó en salir en la búsqueda de aquel hombre porque había tomado como una gran ofensa su partida, pero tras un par de bebidas y caladas a su cigarrillo, se dio cuenta de que finalmente era libre.

Ya no tendría que sustentarlo, ya no tendría que gastar su tiempo y energía en una relación en la que la última pizca de amor que tenía iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Bebió de cada botella de alcohol que encontró en casa y finalmente terminó por caer en la soledad de su cama. Estuvo mareado, lánguido y con un dolor de cabeza que empeoraría al despertar; pero no le podría importar en absoluto.

Durante el tiempo en que su estado de ebriedad fue alto, destrozó álbumes de fotos, rompió cuadros de pinturas y portarretratos que colgaban de la pared. Estaba dispuesto a destruir cada cosa que le recordara a Louis, pero a ese paso sólo lograría destruirse a sí mismo.

Recordó con amargura cómo comenzó todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde el día en que Zayn los presentó en su fiesta de cumpleaños número diecinueve y el cómo hicieron 'clic' al instante. Recordó cuando le pidió ser su novio, el día en que decidieron vivir juntos..., el día en que comenzó a demostrar actitudes violentas hacia el ojiazul. Aquello sólo le dio más motivos para beber y fumar en cantidades absurdas. Una oleada de arrepentimiento lo derrumbó cuando encontró un viejo diario de Louis; él mismo se lo había regalado cuando comenzaban a salir. Escribió experiencias bastante íntimas sobre su día a día, y mientras Harry hojeaba cada parte de éste, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes color jade.

Louis escribió el cómo poco a poco fue cayendo por Harry. Escribió su enorme confusión al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo, escribió sobre la ilusión y alegría que llenó cada uno de sus poros cuando finalmente se besaron y escribió lo feliz que estaba cuando eligieron una linda casa para vivir... Pero las cosas eventualmente cambiaron. Hubo un período largo de tiempo en que Louis paró de plasmar mediante letras su sentir. Entre su desconcierto y abatimiento, Harry pasó de leer sobre lo bien que Louis se estaba sintiendo hasta el día en que en cuatro párrafos describieron la primera vez que lo había golpeado.

Su letra para ese entonces se volvió más inclinada y suelta; parecía la de un niño de primaria. Redactó sobre esa vez que al estar comiendo, él accidentalmente derramó el agua de sabor sobre la mesa y al mismo tiempo ensució la vestimenta de Harry.

_«[...] Harry_ _parecía_ _molesto_ _._ _Su_ _vista_ _se_ _clavó_ _en_ _mí_ _después_ _de_ _colocarse_ _de_ _pie_ _con_ _rapidez_ _y_ _comenzó_ _a_ _decirme_ _lo_ _inútil_ _que_ _era_ _._ _Secó_ _su_ _ropa_ _mientras_ _yo_ _temblaba_ _ante_ _su_ _tono_ _de_ _voz_ _;_ _grave_ _y_ _atemorizadora_ _._ _Jamás_ _me_ _había_ _gritado_ _de_ _tal_ _manera_ _que_ _realmente_ _me_ _hiciera_ _sentir_ _en_ _gran_ _peligro_ _._ _Después_ _de_ _pedir_ _infinitas_ _disculpas_ _,_ _las_ _cuales_ _no_ _fueron_ _escuchadas_ _,_ _Harry_ _caminó_ _hacia_ _mí_ _con_ _seguridad_ _y_ _rigidez_ _._

_Creo_ _que_ _mi_ _peor_ _error_ _no_ _fue_ _derramar_ _agua_ _esa_ _noche_ _,_ _sino_ _no_ _haber_ _sido_ _lo_ _suficientemente_ _rápido_ _y_ _/_ _o_ _astuto_ _para_ _moverme_ _de_ _ahí_ _._ _Estaba_ _paralizado_ _puesto_ _que_ _Harry_ _parecía_ _un_ _total_ _energúmeno_ _,_ _lleno_ _de_ _rabia_ _y_ _vesania_ _._ _Tomó_ _mis_ _hombros_ _con_ _fuerza_ _y_ _volvió_ _a_ _gritarme_ _palabras_ _despectivas_ _en_ _la_ _cara_ _._ _Cuando_ _comencé_ _a_ _llorar_ _las_ _cosas_ _empeoraron_ _,_ _pues_ _además_ _de_ _farfullar_ _sobre_ _mi_ _debilidad_ _,_ _Harry_ _formó_ _un_ _puño_ _con_ _su_ _áspera_ _mano_ _y_ _la_ _dejó_ _caer_ _con_ _fuerza_ _sobre_ _mi_ _abdomen_ _._

_Ese_ _fue_ _el_ _primer_ _golpe_ _asestado_ _esa_ _noche_ _._ _Le_ _dejaron satisfecho_ _los_ _rastros_ _de_ _sangre_ _que, después de incontables golpes,_ _brotaron_ _de_ _mi_ _nariz_ _y_ _los_ _hematomas_ _sobre_ _mi_ _torso_ _..._ _O_ _tal_ _vez_ _lo_ _asustaron_ _un_ _poco_ _porque_ _en_ _el_ _momento_ _en_ _que_ _posé_ _mi_ _vista_ _en_ _sus_ _ojos_ _grandes_ _e_ _irritados_ _,_ _detuvo_ _sus_ _violentos_ _actos_ _._ _Vi_ _el_ _arrepentimiento_ _brillar_ _en_ _su_ _iris_ _,_ _así_ _que_ _lo_ _dejé_ _pasar_ _._ _Estoy_ _seguro_ _que_ _se debió a la_ _cólera_ _causada_ _por_ _mis_ _torpes_ _movimientos_ _y_ _el_ _estrés_ _acumulado_ _debido_ _a_ _su_ _trabajo_ _..._ _Estoy_ _seguro_ _que_ _Harry_ _realmente_ _se_ _arrepintió_ _._ _Estoy_ _seguro_ _de_ _que_ _esto_ _no_ _volverá_ _a_ _pasar_ _.»_


	13. 012

El fin de semana templado y agradable finalmente llega. Han pasado diez días desde que Louis decidió escapar de casa y hasta ahora se ha sentido con un poco más de confianza. Durante su corta estadía, han hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer sentir al castaño parte de su propia familia, un gesto increíblemente amable y grato de su parte.

Y fue precisamente por ello que Liam no tomó una réplica negativa como respuesta en cuanto le propuso salir con Meredith, Janice y él a un parque de diversiones cercano. De hecho, logró convencerlo debido a su excelente habilidad persuasiva después de dos días seguidos, y claro que también con un poco de ayuda de parte de su hija — _en defensa de Louis, nadie jamás podría resistirse a esos ojos grandes y brillantes_ —. Louis terminó por ceder a su petición no muy convencido.

Pero todo, hasta ese momento, parecía marchar a la perfección. Habían decidido visitar el área de juegos infantiles para que la niña, quien parecía estar realmente emocionada al respecto, se divirtiera y tal vez olvidara la idea que propuso en el camino al parque. 

Y Louis realmente la pasa bien. Después de mucho tiempo finalmente puede salir a divertirse, a reír con fuerza sin sentir pena y pegar pequeños saltitos para hacer evidente su alegría, como un niño pequeño. Ha lanzado dardos en un juego de tiro al blanco y ganó un pequeño peluche de cerdito que le regaló a Meredith, y minutos posteriores a eso formó un equipo con ella para vencer a Liam y Janice en un juego de  _carritos chocones_. 

Y claro que todo, aparentemente, tiene un lado negativo. O al menos el simple hecho de tener la sospecha de que algo malo o desagradable pasará se había hecho común en su vida. Como justo ahora.

El pánico invade el trémulo cuerpo de Louis en cuestión de segundos. Comienza a temblar con ligereza; sus movimientos trémulos se asemejan al baile de las hojas verdes de los árboles debido a una ventolina, aunque él sintiera como si un vendaval violento lo estuviera moviendo de lado a lado. Y esto se debe simplemente a la idea inocente de Meredith de subir a una atracción rápida y alta: una montaña rusa. Desde luego que el montón de atracciones a los que se subió no lograron que ella se deshiciera de aquella propuesta.

 "Yo creo que paso." Louis murmura, arrugando su nariz. La niña se aferra al brazo de Janice al instante para tirar de ella con suavidad y encaminarla a la corta fila que las personas hacen, esperando su turno para subir al juego. Liam lo mira con pena y les dedica una mirada de complicidad a las mujeres.

"No hay problema, yo puedo subirme con Meredith." Janice responde con fingida valentía. La pareja masculina asiente y observa cómo el par camina con rapidez y diversión. 

El breve silencio incómodo que se instala es rápidamente reemplazado por la solícita voz de Liam. "Así que no eres muy fanático de las atracciones fuertes, ¿eh?" Bromea. Louis suelta una lacónica risa y mueve su mano con suavidad.

"¿Puedes culparme? Quedé traumatizado de por vida la única vez que me he subido a una de esas cosas. Todos mis amigos se mantuvieron aterrorizándome, montando un par de historias falsas donde la gente que las montaba salía gravemente herida. Incluso cuando eso no pasa, me quedé con la idea de que en cuanto tome asiento algo malo va a suceder."  Resume con una mezcolanza de diversión y bochorno. Liam ríe también y alcanza a negar repetidas veces, incrédulo.

"Tampoco soy muy fanático de estos juegos, me dan pánico las alturas." Simplifica, y Louis le mira perplejo.

"Haber dicho eso lo habría hecho menos vergonzoso. Ahora estoy apenado." Louis se sonroja hasta las orejas sin dejar de sonreír contra la palma de su mano. 

"Para nada." Se limita a responder. Sin despegar la vista de su hija, continúa farfullando. "Meredith siempre ha sido así de intrépida y valiente. Nada de estas cosas le atemoriza un ápice. Supongo que lo heredó de su madre."      

Y es ahí donde todo rastro de curiosidad existente irrumpe en los pensamientos del ojiazul. Liam, a pesar de haberle contado mucho sobre su vida, no había hecho mención de su historia con su hija ni alguna historia con alguna pareja. De pronto se ve en la necesidad de cuestionar acerca de ello, pero no sabe si es lo correcto...

Después de todo, en realidad no estaba en el derecho de pedir alguna explicación. Él había sido más que comprensivo cuando se trataba de departir sobre su relación fallida. Si Liam quisiera hablar sobre ello, lo habría hecho antes. Si Liam quisiera entablar una conversación sobre sus relaciones amorosas, él sabría el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Pero la terquedad lo hace perder el control de todo, de su lengua, de sus palabras. Maldito vómito verbal.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Louis habla finalmente. Liam sólo le mira expectante. "Yo, uhm..." Ahora piensa que es una terrible, terrible idea. Se retracta.  "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no tiene importancia."

"Ahora me dejarás con la duda." Interviene de inmediato, divertido. "Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta, de cualquier manera tienes derecho a tener incógnitas desde que nos conocemos hace poco."

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar para calmar si inquietud. 

"Bien. No respondas si no quieres. Yo sólo tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre, uh, ¿tu pareja? ¿Meredith?" Cuestiona con incomodidad. Liam no se relaja ni un ápice, lo cuál lo hace sentir como un idiota. "¿Fue una pregunta estúpida? Perdóname, ni siquiera tienes que responder-"

"Estoy bien con ello, en realidad. No me molesta." Lo tranquiliza. Ambos caminan hasta un par de bancas metálicas de tonalidad purpúrea y toman asiento, escuchando los motores de ciertos juegos mecánicos cercanos y el barullo disminuido por la gente a su alrededor. Sigue siendo cómodo, de alguna manera, para ambos.        

"Hace mucho tiempo estuve en una relación con una mujer llamada Anna. Estuvimos muy enamorados, vivíamos juntos y planeábamos casarnos." Comienza con tranquilidad, pero Louis sigue con un gesto de seriedad.  "Y después de un tiempo descubrimos que estábamos por tener un bebé. Yo realmente estaba fascinado con la idea de tener hijos, pero ella tenia planes bastante distintos a los míos." Liam aclara con amargura. Louis no puede evitar sentirse acongojado ante sus palabras. "Accedió a seguir con el embarazo; sin embargo, no quiso formar parte de la familia. Una vez que tuvo a Meredith, salió de nuestras vidas para siempre. No la hemos visto desde ese entonces." Finaliza alzando sus hombros momentáneamente, con un gesto inescrutable.

El hombre de ojos color añil queda perplejo ante su historia. Parpadea un par de veces antes de entreabrir sus labios y soltar un lacónico suspiro. Se siente un poco abrumado. "L-lamento escuchar eso" Se limita a responder, pero Liam sólo niega repetidas veces con su cabeza.

"No lo hagas. Siempre trato de ver el lado positivo de todo." Alza sus hombros momentáneamente, sin perder de su vista a Janice y a su hija, quienes avanzaban para tomar asiento en el juego.  "Estoy feliz de tener a Meredith y honestamente no querría forzar a mi ex-pareja a mantenerla. Creo que habría sido un desastre y probablemente terminaría en lo mismo. Nos hemos ahorrado un montón de drama innecesario."

 "Pues me ha parecido impresionante." Profiere con un poco de conmoción. 

"Las cosas han funcionado hasta ahora. No tengo ningún arrepentimiento."  Continúa su historia con solemnidad. "Es mi hija, después de todo, jamás podría hacerla a un lado. Es algo que yo he creado, ¿sabes? De ninguna manera podría abandonarla."

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas le clavan dagas al corazón de Louis. Y no quiere señalarlo, porque esa terrible parte de su historia había decidido no mencionarla. ¿Cómo podría hablar con soltura sobre aquella vez que Harry había decidido golpearle con tanta fuerza hasta provocarle un aborto? Ni siquiera quería pensar en aquel trágico evento, pero la conversación lo había sugerido. Sin embargo, el tono resulto con el que Liam habló también ha sugerido el fin de la conversación. 

Después de minutos metidos en pláticas banales sobre sus juegos favoritos, Janice y la pequeña niña caminan sin prisa hasta llegar a la banca donde se encuentran sentados; ambas con una sonrisa grande sobre sus rostros, cabello ligeramente desarreglado y sus corazones aún latiendo a mil por segundo. 

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue allá arriba?" Liam cuestiona. Rodea con su brazo izquierdo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y con su mano libre, la despeina aún más, haciendo que ella ría. 

"¡Fue genial, papi! ¡Janice no paró de gritar en todo el recorrido, debiste escucharla!" Agrega entre risas, mientras que la mujer la mira amenazante y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Louis ríe por lo bajo por enésima vez en el día. "¿Podemos subirnos de nuevo?"

Esta vez se dirige a Janice, quien realmente se lo piensa. Pero, como siempre, jamás podría negarse ante su tono de voz y gesto angelical. "Bien, pero ésta vez no voy a gritar. Después me expones y haces que me avergüence frente a todos."  

Ambas se alejan entre risas dejando de nuevo a Liam y Louis solos. Deciden que caminar para buscar algo que comer es una buena opción.

 "¿Eres alérgico a algo? Hemos comido juntos durante una semana y aún no sé qué podría causarte daño." Liam saca el tema con una sonrisa de lado mientras se forman detrás de muchas personas en un pequeño kiosko amarillo. 

Louis lo mira con sorpresa. "Oh, no. Realmente no soy alérgico a nada, gracias al cielo. ¿Tú sí?"

"Tengo alergia a ciertos medicamentos, nada fuera de lo ordinario." Le resta importancia con un movimiento ágil de muñeca y gira sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente a Louis. Después de todo, asume que pasarán un buen tiempo haciendo fila. "¡Hey! ¿por qué no hacemos esto? Podríamos cuestionarnos asuntos de los que nos sintamos con curiosidad acerca del otro, ¿te parece? Así evitamos informalidades, entras en un poco más de confianza, y por supuesto que puedes omitir alguna pregunta si te hace sentir incómodo."

Liam propone con tanta viveza que Louis se siente enternecido. Asiente aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, así que las preguntas comienzan.

"Bien, uhm, ¿fecha en que naciste?" Liam frunce el ceño con diversión.

"Diciembre veinticuatro del año noventa y uno." Sentencia con simpleza. "¿Naciste aquí?"

"Si te refieres al país, sí, pero no precisamente en ésta ciudad. Mi corazón le pertenece a Wolverhampton." Murmura, dirigiendo su mano derecha a su pecho y cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. Louis suelta una carcajada un poco más fuerte, pero nadie le está prestando la atención como para sentirse avergonzado por ello.

Sus preguntas se mantienen bastante ajenas, sin tocar temas delicados. Son simplemente personas conociéndose mejor, sintiéndose seguros y haciendo una conexión más íntima, sin llegar a ser incómodo.

Entre una de sus tantas preguntas y pequeños pasos para avanzar en la fila, Louis pasea su vista por las personas caminando a su alrededor en busca de Janice y Meredith, pero todo rastro de diversión y seguridad es arrebatado en un instante en cuanto ve un par de rostros familiares no muy lejos de él. ¿Por qué justo cuando todo parece tomar un mejor rumbo en su vida Harry aparece ahí para arruinarlo?


	14. 013

La preocupación comienza como un ligero hormigueo que se asienta en su abdomen, después se extiende por todo su pecho, por sus brazos, por las palmas de sus manos. Es incómodo, para nada agradable. De un segundo a otro su vista está sobre la figura pequeña de Louis, un Louis paralizado y casi mortuorio. Cuando sus iris verdes se posan sobre su rostro, puede notar que hay pequeños y casi invisibles cortes en sus labios y en lo alto de sus pómulos. Está a tan solo un par de metros alejado de él, pero podría jurar que escucha y siente cada una de sus respiraciones chocando contra su rostro. 

Sus manos ásperas se ciñen con más fuerza sobre la cadera de su acompañante; alta, morena, bonita... pero ya no se siente bien. Una latente presión sobre su pecho se va haciendo cada vez más perceptible, su vista sigue clavada como daga en los ojos opacos y azules de Louis. Parece que todo a su alrededor comienza a ser más lento; las personas a su alrededor se mueven en cámara lenta, los árboles grandes que dan sombra sobre sus cuerpos agitan sus ramas y hojas en un larguísimo período de tiempo, pero Louis está ahí parpadeando y estático, como si no fuera parte de las alucinaciones que su mente crea para arruinarlo.

Cuando logra salir de su pequeño trance, camina con más rapidez hacia un área alejada de ahí. Sus pies parecen moverse por sí solos porque Harry no se ha dado cuenta de cuándo decidió moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, siquiera? ¿Por qué huye de esa manera? Alice, la chica con quien ha decido venir, comienza a parlotear sobre montar la montaña rusa que está justo al lado opuesto de donde se dirigen, pero ya no la está escuchando. 

El ruido de los juegos mecánicos funcionando aunados a los estrepitosos ruidos y berridos de niños pequeños en el área de juegos infantiles lo hacen sentir acongojado, atrapado. Ver a Louis solamente lo ha hecho sentir peor, porque los últimos días han sido una verdadera tortura. Y aún le cuesta admitirlo, sobre todo porque es reciente; sin embargo, no deja de ser un terrible recordatorio de su miseria y de lo mucho que erró en su estadía con Louis.

Harry ha pasado los últimos seis días despertando a la mitad de la noche, con su opulento y fornido cuerpo sudoroso entre las sábanas frías, en el gran vacío lateral de su cama. Con su respiración agitada y manos temblorosas recuerda con ambigüedad fragmentos de lo que se han convertido en constantes pesadillas. Gritos, sollozos, sangre esparcida bajo la suela de sus zapatos y salpicada en sus manos. Y después un golpe sobre su pecho, lo que lo obliga a respirar con profundidad y caminar un rato dentro de la habitación. 

Teme porque no sabe cuándo va a parar. Tampoco sabe si las pesadillas empeorarán con el paso del tiempo, ¿qué tiene que hacer para detenerlos?  

  "¿Harry? ¿Qué te sucede?" Alice cuestiona con evidente nerviosismo. Coloca sus manos cubiertas con anillos sobre los hombros de Harry, pero éste inmediatamente retrocede con torpeza y exhala con cansancio, lo cuál sólo lo deja confundida.

"No es nada." Escupe con vileza y da pequeños masajes en su sien con los ápices fríos de sus dedos. "Los niños me ponen de muy mal humor. Mejor salgamos de aquí ahora."   

La mujer asiente no realmente convencida con aquella excusa, pero logra recuperarse ante la energúmena voz empleada por Harry hacia ella y sigue su fuerte y encorvada figura. No tiene idea de en lo que está metida.

Por otro lado, Louis pierde de vista a Harry y trata de ocultar su consternación con una pequeña e insignificante sonrisa que se asemeja más a una mueca de disgusto. Janice y Meredith llegan a los pocos segundos un tanto agitadas y con sus cabellos revueltos, hechos un completo desastre debido al fuerte viento, lo que causa hilaridad entre ellos mismos y un par de personas que lo disimulan bien detrás de sus vasos plásticos. 

Todos comienzan a hablar sobre la comida y otros juegos a los que planean subirse, por lo que Louis da por hecho que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que le está sucediendo; de cualquier manera, ¿cómo podrían ellos saberlo? Se ha mantenido bastante distante y cerrado cuando se trataba de Harry. Liam siempre evadía el tema cuando la curiosa mente de Meredith cuestionaba más sobre la vida del ojiazul. En realidad, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarlo abiertamente, a excepción de  _esa_  noche donde Liam llegó para reconfortarlo. Desde ahí no hizo mención de ello, jamás volvió a repetir su nombre y nunca dio detalles sobre su relación fallida.

Cree que podrá superarlo, eventualmente. Comienza a pensar, a darle vueltas a todo.

  "Estaré bien. Estoy a salvo con Liam y su familia." Se recuerda mentalmente. "Pronto conseguiré un empleo, conseguiré un bonito lugar donde vivir... lograré rehacer mi vida alejado de Harry. Lo voy a superar."  

El interminable ruido de los juegos funcionado, las personas hablando en voz alta, aglomeraciones moviéndose de lado a lado... el simple hecho de saber que la persona que le ha hecho tanto daño estaba a unos metros de ahí lo hace enloquecer. 

  "No, no podré hacerlo. No podré lograrlo aunque lo intente millones de veces." Esta vez murmura entre dientes, de pie, sin moverse. Janice, Meredith y Liam salen de su burbuja y centran toda su atención en el joven escuálido y ahora pálido. "Fui completamente arruinado y n-no hay forma de repararme."

Liam se apresura a colocar sus manos en los hombros de Louis para hacerlo reaccionar, para moverlo un poco, pero lo único que logra es que se altere. Louis se sobresalta ligeramente y se deshace de su agarre, murmurando un "no me toques" repetidas veces. Sus brazos rodean su propio cuerpo para defenderse de un toque suave y sin ninguna intención de herirlo. Ahora toda la atención de los presentes se vuelve hacia ellos y la pequeña escena que están armando.

Las lágrimas cristalinas se acumulan en sus ojos índigos y opacos. Su cuerpo sigue temblando, se sigue sintiendo débil. Necesita salir de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que pierda el control y comience a sollozar o gritar. Así que camina sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, con su vista emborronada, con un sofoco progresivo, con la misma voz amenazante y fuerte en su cabeza diciéndole que aquí no está a salvo, que nada tiene solución.

Liam está caminando detrás de él, alzando su voz para llamar su atención, gritando varias veces su nombre. No surte efecto. Después de un par de segundos, Louis termina sentado bajo la copa de un gran árbol, en el estacionamiento. Sus rodillas tocan su pecho y sus manos cubren por completo su rostro. A Liam se le rompe el corazón, así que camina lentamente hasta quedar a su lado.

Ni siquiera tiene palabras. No encuentra nada bueno o alentador qué decir para animarlo, nunca había estado en una situación familiar. Se siente totalmente inservible. Escucha los hipidos y observa los movimientos lentos de Louis en un intento por mantener la calma. No sabe si tomar asiento a su lado o esperar a que se tranquilice es lo correcto, pero unos segundos después, cuando Louis alza su vista y lo único que puede ver es agonía y desconsuelo, decide acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos.

Y Louis realmente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que alguien se preocupara por él, que no simplemente le murmurara palabras vacías, promesas falsas; necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara en lugar de darle empujones y golpes. Necesitaba humanidad. 

Cuando finalmente logra recuperar la compostura, se disculpa montones de veces por su manera de actuar, pero Liam lo comprende, de cierta forma. No necesitaba ninguna explicación. Decide que lo mejor es regresar a casa, así él tendría un poco de descanso, y Louis no se opone a ello.


	15. 014

_Louis camina de lado a lado, limitado por los muebles instalados en casa. Cabizbajo, arrastra las plantas de sus pies por el fresco suelo cubierto por las baldosas de cerámica. Es tarde y no puede dormir al saber que Harry se encuentra afuera, probablemente en peligro. El pequeño reloj mostrado en la pantalla de la televisión indica que es la una de la madrugada... Se suponía que Harry llegaría temprano para cenar y celebrar el ascenso de puesto de Louis en su trabajo._

_Intentó comunicarse con él infinidad de veces; llamó a su oficina pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un simple "Harry salió temprano el día de hoy.", realizó otras llamadas a su celular pero él jamás respondió y, por ende, tampoco recibió sus mensajes._

_No tomó siquiera un bocado de su cena debido a su preocupación. Se siente ansioso, fatigado y hace el ahínco de no salir en su búsqueda. Muerde sus uñas durante un prolongado tiempo, durante lo que parece una sempiterna espera. Le toma un par de minutos más en dejar de circundar por toda la planta baja de su casa para tomar asiento sobre el mullido sofá color beige, aún con la preocupación desgarrando su pecho._

_Toma su celular por enésima vez en la noche y aprecia con detenimiento la foto que utiliza como fondo de pantalla.  Es simple, pero significativa. Harry rodeando su cintura con sus brazos cubiertos de tinta negra, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro y sus hoyuelos perfectamente marcados. Y él simplemente plantando un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Adora esa fotografía, incluso aunque fue tomada años atrás._

_Cuando escucha el estridente sonido de las llaves intentando abrir la cerradura de la puerta, se coloca de pie con prisa y camina para abrir. Y ahí ve a un confundido Harry, con su mano apoyada en la pared y casi cayendo al suelo debido a su falta de equilibrio. Cuando eleva su vista hacia Louis, sonríe, no sintiéndose del todo bien para enfrentarse a una discusión inminente._

_Louis se limita a suspirar y negar repetidas veces con su cabeza mientras le permite la entrada al hogar. Percibe el desagradable hedor del alcohol combinado con el aroma de perfume, y también se da cuenta de que en su mano izquierda sostiene un ramo de rosas. Arruga el entrecejo y se aleja, dispuesto a subir a la habitación, pero la mano cubierta con anillos de Harry lo detiene._

   _"Lam-mento llegar tarde."  Trastabilla, lento. Un pequeño tirón hace que el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Louis termine aprisionado entre la calidez de sus brazos y que el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho sea lo único que pueda escuchar.  "Sé que realmente te esfor-zaste en la cena. Uh, Louissss, tú siempre lo haces."  
_

_Louis no puede evitar poner una mueca de disgusto debido a su poca tolerancia al olor y sabor de alcohol. Se separa un par de centímetros, pero Harry se niega a soltarlo. Decide no proferir nada en su contra, así que relaja cada músculo de su cuerpo, aún decepcionado y rendido._

_"Te lo c-compensaré. Lo prometo."  Harry susurra con sus labios rozando el cabello castaño de su pareja antes de plantar un estruendoso beso en la zona y sonreír con sorna.  "He llegado tarde porque ese est-túpido tatuador me invitó a tomar en un pub, creí que no tardaría tanto ahí."  
_

_No quiere pensar en lo que implicaba salir tan tarde a un pub con un chico desconocido. Harry luce tan descolocado, confundido, enervado. Incluso la sonrisa torpe en su rostro lo hace lucir increíblemente tierno._

_"¿Tatuador?" Cuestiona confundido, pero al instante Harry retrocede un par de pasos con torpeza, quitando a su vez su pulcro saco color negro y arrojándolo sin cuidado al sofá. Louis lo observa expectante cuando comienza a desabotonar su camisa y estirar parte de la tela del cuello para dejar a la vista su piel pálida y el hueso de su clavícula derecha perfectamente marcado. Justo debajo de éste, alcanza a ver un papel transparente, cubriendo un tatuaje reciente. 22.02. La fecha en que se conocieron._ _  
_

_"¿Te gusta?" Es el turno de Harry de preguntar. Con una sonrisa boba observa la reacción del ojiazul, quien ahora se encuentra petrificado, sin aliento. Su vista sigue clavada en esa área de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello.  
_

_"¿Duele?" No puede hacer otra cosa que admirar con detenimiento y deslizar los ápices de sus dedos alrededor del papel, con cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuerza en su toque.  
_

  _"Dolió un poco, p-pero valió la pena." Admite en un susurro melifluo. Esta vez Louis sonríe y recuerda aquella ambigua charla que tuvo sobre los tatuajes a juego. Probablemente lo vuelva a considerar._

   _"Me encanta."  Y eso finalmente relaja a Harry. Sus brazos vuelven a rodear el cuerpo de Louis y sus manos se deslizan con una increíble lentitud por su espalda, suave, cálida. No puede evitar soltar un suspiro que le da a entender a Louis su tranquilidad.  "Y tal vez reconsidere el tatuarme la daga que complementa a tu rosa."  
_

 

-

 

  "Aquí tienes un poco de té. Espero que te guste." Liam murmura, tomando asiento en un sofá individual después de entregarle a Louis una humeante taza de porcelana blanca. Este último lo mira con una mezcolanza de agradecimiento y pena, y finalmente toma la taza entre sus manos para dirigirla a sus delgados labios y beber.

El líquido caliente se desliza por su garganta con rapidez y la tensión de sus músculos desaparece casi al instante. Su vista se posa en sus propios brazos al no saber qué decir al respecto, y en realidad Liam había insistido un par de veces en que no necesitaba dar explicaciones siempre y cuando estuviera bien con ello, pero el sentimiento de culpa lo tenía al borde del llanto.

Por la ventana puede ver las estrellas titilar en el oscuro firmamento. El aire fresco pega justo en su cara y lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Jamás se había sentido tan seguro en su vida. 

  "Lindos tatuajes." Liam profiere, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Louis. Éste se sonroja ligeramente y vuelve a examinar cada uno de sus tatuajes un par de segundos. "No les había prestado demasiada atención, hasta ahora, y son geniales."  

  "Gracias. Algunos de ellos los hice sin siquiera planearlos, realmente. Son un poco ridículos." Responde con timidez, dejando la taza sobre la mesa posicionada frente a él y desliza sus dedos por sus brazos, trazando un par de dibujos sobre su piel.

"Me siguen pareciendo geniales." Ríe lacónicamente y deja su taza sobre la mesa también. "¿Cuántos tienes en total?" 

"Treinta y seis." Murmura con orgullo, surcando sus cejas, y una sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro fastuoso. Cuando observa la reacción de Liam no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, provocando a su vez que un hoyuelo se marque ligeramente a un costado de sus labios y pequeños pliegues se formen a un lado de sus ojos color zafiro. El ojimiel lo encuentra adorable.

  "¿Treinta y seis? Yo sólo tengo veintidós y lo considero excesivo." Farfulla con una sonrisa y toma asiento en el sofá más grande para acercarse a Louis.

"Bueno, te lo he dicho, no planeaba hacerme tantos... Antes estaba en contra de los tatuajes."

"No te lo creo." Ríe con ironía y continúa ante una duda que su premisa dejó. "¿Y qué cambió tu opinión respecto a los tatuajes, entonces?"

Louis no deja que su bien intencionada incógnita lo desanime; sin embargo, su sonrisa va desvaneciéndose de poco en poco. "Fue Harry. Él, uhm, él siempre tuvo esa loca idea de realizarse tatuajes a juego conmigo y después de realizarme varios, no pude parar, supongo."

Después de un incómodo silencio instalado, en la espera de cualquier palabra que pudiera hacer de ese momento algo agradable, Liam decide hablar. "Lo siento, en verdad. No-"

"No tienes que disculparte. Tú no lo sabías." Interrumpe al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero. "No sabes mucho de mí, en realidad. ¿Eso no te aterra?"         

  "¿Tú? ¿Aterrarme? Eres como un gatito, no podrías aterrar a nadie."

Las mejillas de Louis se tiñen instantáneamente en un color rosa fuerte. "¡Hey, eso es grosero! Puedo ser aterrador si me lo propongo." 

"Quiero verte intentarlo algún día." Bromea, esta vez relajado y sintiéndose mejor al no incomodar a Louis. 

Su velada culmina en pésimas bromas y más humeantes tazas de té. Louis se encuentra agradecido por el trato que ha recibido con tan poco tiempo de conocerse y Liam comienza a creer que el haber encontrado a Louis aquella noche no fue una simple coincidencia. 


	16. 015

"¿Té?" Alice ofrece con timidez, temblando de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa a punto de convertiste en una mueca que dejaría en evidencia su temor. Harry está sentado sobre el sofá, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro; está agitado, a nada de explotar de ira.

Ella realmente no tiene idea del lío en el que se ha metido. Harry, sin lugar a dudas, le parece un hombre apuesto y divertido, pero estar a su alrededor cuando sus repentinos cambios de humor lo volvían insoportable no era algo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar. 

  "No, Alice. Me has ofrecido estúpido té cinco veces en la última hora. ¿Eres idiota? Sí, por supuesto que lo eres." Farfulla con rudeza, respirando cada vez más rápido y sintiendo la necesidad de alzar su mano para asestarle contra la mejilla y evitar que dijera una palabra más. "¿Por qué estás aquí, siquiera?" 

  "Ayer, cuando saliste del parque hecho una furia, tiraste de mi brazo hasta el auto. Tú me trajiste aquí. Y luego te encerraste en tu habitación, así que decidí dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes." Harry resopla cuando escucha su tono de voz mordaz y se coloca de pie. 

 "Deberías irte" Le mira expectante de pies a cabeza. No sabe porqué está con ella, en primer lugar. Probablemente fue un impulso bastante idiota de su parte desde que Alice se la pasaba parloteando sobre cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera sabía si tenían algo en común pero no le podía importar menos. "Ahora."   

Alice gira sus ojos y camina con rapidez, furiosa, hasta la cocina. Harry está actuando de manera soberbia pero definitivamente no va a mostrarse débil en su presencia; no quería, de ninguna manera, elevar su ego, así que decide replicar:

 "Desde que Louis te dejó te has vuelto mucho más insoportable, dios." Musita, tirando a su vez el pequeño plato y taza de porcelana en el fregadero sin cuidado alguno. Cuando regresa a la sala de estar, dispuesta a salir finalmente y terminar la conversación, Harry se interpone en su camino, bloqueando el paso con sus brazos extendidos y una mirada firme.

Se siente lleno de cólera, de vesania, y las últimas palabras proferidas en su contra lo acucian para estallar. Sin embargo, Harry se mantiene de pie aún, con sus manos temblando ligeramente y con la necesidad de desgañitarse hasta herir su garganta. La chica cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y alza una de sus cejas, adornando su fastuoso rostro una sonrisa cínica que vuelve loco a Harry, pero no de una manera agradable. 

  "¿Quieres que me vaya? Quítate de mi camino, entonces."   

Hacerle daño es lo único que quiere hacer ahora mismo. De alguna forma el saber que tiene el poder sobre alguien lo hace sentir bien, le hace sentir relajado y petulante, incluso cuando el sentimiento de culpa lo enervara un par de minutos después. Cuando Alice ve que el hombre con actitud de un mancebo no se inmuta en absoluto, decide dirigir las palmas de sus manos a su pecho para empujarlo levemente; pero las manos de Harry también actúan en defensa, colocándose en las muñecas de la chica y tirando de ella para aprisionarla entre su fornido cuerpo y una pared.

Y cuando ella observa sus ojos con la esclerótica rojiza y pupilas dilatadas, lo entiende todo. Pero ya es muy tarde para huir.

•     •     •

      Louis estornuda con debilidad por enésima vez en el día. Se siente agotado y lánguido. Su nariz está ligeramente roja y en su regazo sostiene una caja de pañuelos casi vacía. En la mesa de noche situada a su lado izquierdo yace una taza de té humeante y un par de pastillas blanquecinas que hasta ahora no han cumplido su cometido de aliviar la sensación de dolor en su cuerpo, ni evitar que estornude cada minuto. Piensa que tal vez éstas tarden en hacer efecto, lo cual lo hace perder la cabeza cada segundo que transcurre.

Tres toques leves en la puerta de su habitación temporal le hacen saber que Janice le ha traído un plato con sopa caliente así que sonríe con anticipación, y con su garganta dolorida le cede el paso. Tal como lo imaginó, ella ingresa balanceando un plato hondo con su mano derecha y sosteniendo una botella de plástico con agua en su mano izquierda. Hace el amago de salir de la cama para ayudarla pero su imponente voz lo irrumpe, demandando que no se atreviera a colocar un pie afuera. 

  "Lo tengo bajo control. Déjame encargarme de esto." Departe ahora con tranquilidad y coloca la comida sobre la mesa. Louis simplemente la observa con detenimiento, preguntándose de un momento a otro qué relación mantenía con Liam y cómo terminó trabajando para él. Había de admitir que al principio su personalidad le parecía un tanto intimidatoria, incluso hasta ahora encuentra un poco incómodo que lo trate como trata a Liam y Meredith; pero se está acostumbrando, de todas maneras. Es agradable, solícita y está seguro de que en un futuro no muy lejano lograrán formar un lazo fuerte. 

  "Gracias de nuevo." Murmura, recargando a su vez su espalda contra la cómoda cabecera y tomando entre sus manos la botella con agua, dirigiendo la boca de ésta hasta sus labios y bebiendo de poco en poco para aliviar la sensación de sequedad. "¿Saldrás?"

  "Sí, tengo que recoger a Meredith de la escuela porque la encargada del transporte escolar enfermó." Se encoge de hombros y ata su cabello en una alta coleta. "Después tendré que llevarla a su cita con el dentista, así que volveremos algo tarde."

Louis frunce el entrecejo y se inclina para tomar el plato con extremo cuidado, colocando sus manos a los extremos para evitar quemarse. "¿Y Liam?"

  "Regresará a casa algo tarde, tiene que arreglar algo sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le está preparando a Meri." Resume, restándole importancia con un ágil movimiento de manos. Louis se limita a arquear sus cejas para después estornudar sobre la manga que cubre su antebrazo. El plato, por fortuna, no se ha inclinado lo suficiente para desbordar su contenido y cae en un golpe seco sobre sus piernas. Janice mumura un «salud» casi inaudible, y antes de que el castaño pueda responder un agradecimiento, ella continúa hablando: “Tengo que irme ya para no llegar tarde. ¿Estarás bien?”

“S-sí. Supongo que dormiré un poco más, me siento algo cansado.” Responde brevemente y se dispone a comer. Janice sonríe y en un rápido movimiento alcanza a revolver el cabello de Louis, tomándolo por sorpresa y a su vez consigue que sus mejillas se tiñan en un rosa intenso.

“Bien. Ya sabes qué hacer si necesitas algo.” Comienza a despedirse, caminando hasta la puerta de forma tranquila. “Descansa.”

“Hasta luego.” Alcanza a musitar antes de que Janice cierre la puerta con sigilo. Enciende la televisión y busca algo lo suficientemente aburrido para ponerlo a dormir en lo que termina de consumir su sopa ahora tibia. Tal vez el canal que sólo transmite spots lo ayudará.

Pero resulta no ser así. En realidad los anuncios sobre máquinas de ejercicio y cremas milagrosas lo estaban aburriendo demasiado, pero el interminable dolor en su cuerpo aunado a sus constantes estornudos lo mantuvieron despierto por mucho tiempo. Quedan pocos pañuelos en la caja que trajo consigo y no se siente con ánimos de levantarse para buscar otra en el gabinete del baño, incluso cuando éste mismo está en la habitación, a un par de pasos lejos.

Cuando decide cambiar el canal, vuelve a escuchar toques en la puerta y se aferra a las mantas que lo cubren de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta que han transcurrido casi dos horas desde que Janice se marchó. Es Liam quien ahora se mantiene sonriente en el marco de la puerta, aún vestido con un traje azul marino pulcro y sosteniendo un capote en su mano.

“¿Se puede?” Cuestiona con soltura e ingresa a la habitación. Louis le dedica una sonrisa febril y se acomoda en la cama, palmeando un par de veces un espacio vacío, invitando a Liam a tomar asiento frente a él.

“¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?” Habla cuando ha tomado asiento y baja el volumen de la televisión con el control remoto.

“Agotador. No tenía idea de que planear fiestas era tan complicado.” Louis esboza otra sonrisa que se convertiría en una pequeña risa, pero se ve reprimida por otro fuerte estornudo. Liam lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido. “¿Las pastillas no te funcionaron? Tal vez necesites una inyección.”

“¡No!” irrumpe algo exaltado. “No es necesario, me pondré bien pronto.”

Liam niega divertido. “Si tú insistes... Tomaré una ducha y después bajaré para comenzar a preparar la cena, ¿necesitas algo?”

“Oh no, no te preocupes, también tomaré una ducha desde que mi temperatura no ha disminuido. Supongo que estar bajo estas mantas tampoco es de mucha ayuda.”

“Bien. ¿Recuerdas esa paella que preparaste la semana pasada? Intentaré hacerla, ésta vez trataré de no incendiar la cocina.”

Finalmente el ojiazul puede soltar una risa al recordar el pequeño incidente cuando le enseñó un par de recetas "sencillas" que a Liam le fueron casi imposibles de realizar. Simplemente no era tan hábil como Louis. “No me hagas usar el extintor.”

•       •       •

“Así que ayudante de cocina, ¿eh? ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? Eres como una  _pequeña_ caja de sorpresas.” Liam anima y continúa preparando la paella con las indicaciones de Louis.

“No soy pequeño, gracias por entenderlo.” Ironiza y toma asiento en el comedor, girando un cucharón dentro de una jarra con limonada. “Y sí, hay montones de cosas que no puedo hacer, a excepción de la cocina, por supuesto.”

“Tampoco alardes.” Bromea y baja la flama de la estufa. “Sobre la fiesta de Meredith, tú, uhm, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? Porque realmente necesitaré ayuda.” Murmura tímido girando sobre sus pies para observar a Louis.

El castaño le mira con asombro y sonríe, haciendo un ahínco en no parecer un loco ante tal petición. “Por supuesto, me encantaría.”

El rostro de Liam se ilumina ante la sensación de alivio y un peso menos encima de él. “¿Sí, estás seguro? Porque créeme que soy un desastre lidiando con el estrés y también muy malo organizando cosas.”

“También soy bueno planeando fiestas. Es una de las tantas cosas que puedo hacer.” Alega con sorna. Liam rueda los ojos y se acerca con rapidez para abrazarlo.

Y Louis está bien con ello, simplemente lo toma desprevenido. En realidad permanece estático por unos segundos y se deja derretir entre la calidez de sus brazos hasta que finalmente se decide a rodearlo con sus brazos también. Se siente bien, se siente seguro.

El sonido de alguien carraspear los hace separase. Janice y Meredith están observándolos desde la sala de estar, ambas sosteniendo conos de helado y sonrisas cómplices adornando sus rostros. Liam y Louis se separan al instante, sonrojándose y continuando con sus tareas. Han sido tan sigilosas que no notaron el momento en que ingresaron a la casa o estaban tan ensimismados y disfrutando la presencia del otro que simplemente lo pasaron por alto; Louis se inclina más a la primera alternativa.

“¿Cómo les fue hoy?” Liam comienza, deslizando una espátula metálica en la comida para incorporar los ingredientes. Ambas mujeres se miran entre sí con sorna, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Nos fue bien. Meredith no hizo berrinches con el dentista, lo cuál fue bueno para mí y para los ayudantes.” La niña suelta un par de risas, algo apenada pero finalmente consigue llegar hasta Liam y aferrarse a su pierna. Él con su mano libre la mantiene alejada de la estufa y acaricia su cabello un par de veces antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacer que se encarame a su torso. “¿Y ustedes? ¿Louis, te sientes mejor?”

Louis la mira con un gesto inescrutable y pasa por alto el tono que empleó para realizar su pregunta. “Sí, ahora lo estoy. Gracias, Janice.” Sonríe forzadamente para hacerle saber que

“Han llegado justo para la cena. En unos minutos estará lista.” Meredith baja y tira al cesto de basura un pedazo de cono antes de caminar escaleras arriba y ponerse su pijama. Janice, por otro lado, camina hasta la cocina para tomar platos y utensilios, dispuesta a poner la mesa.

“¿Interrumpimos algo por aquí?” Cuestiona ahora divertida. Los hombres la miran perplejos y con una repentina necesidad de callarla ante la incomodidad que estaba causando.

Liam carraspea esta vez y habla: “No, en absoluto. De hecho, Louis y yo estábamos hablando sobre la fiesta de Meri.”

Ella camina hasta donde Louis está, petulante. “Oh, ya veo. ¿Ayudarás a planearla? Liam estuvo anoche desesperado porque no sabía cómo preguntarte si querías ayudar.” Murmura y gira para ahora observar al castaño, quien ahora ha apagado la flama y le mira con incredulidad. “Supongo que te fue bien, Li, ¡te lo dije!”

“¡Okay! La paella está lista.”

Louis no puede evitar sonrojarse y reír por lo bajo. Después de mucho tiempo sufriendo, podía decir que se siente a salvo y feliz.


End file.
